Mundo real
by Bel Black
Summary: Ela tem uma vida totalmente normal e imperfeita, mas é apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular e cobiçado do colégio. Que,por sua vez,é namorado da garota mais esnobe. O que fazer quando o amor não é capaz de quebrar todas as barreiras? J
1. Prólogo

Nem todo mundo sabe os preceitos do _mundo real._ Nem todo mundo sabe realmente o que quer dizer _mundo real. _Bom,o mundo real é a vida como ela é. A verdade por trás de qualquer sonho,por mais que ele tenha chances de se realizar,a realidade da sua vida,o que as pessoas realmente pensam e fazem. Mesmo que elas mintam muito e se enganem ao dizer coisas como 'é a última vez,eu juro'. No mundo real você não é o que queria ser,você é o que você é. Simples assim. Sendo feio,chato,gordo,burro ou até mesmo excluído. Esse é você, essa é a sua verdade, por pior que ela seja. Não devemos nunca criar atmosferas fictícias nem meias-verdades,e muito menos falsos sorrisos. Isso é feio,é falso,é tão...Surrealista. Eu não gosto de muita coisa em mim,mas nem por isso não gosto efetivamente de mim,entende?

Bem vindo ao **mundo real**,onde seus pais não são tão compreensivos, seu cabelo não acorda lindo,loiro e liso,seus irmãos não são bonzinhos e lindinhos, seus amigos não são os mais populares e seu namorado não é um príncipe encantado do mundo moderno. Às vezes nem namorado você tem. Pois é,a vida é uma droga.

Prazer,Lílian Evans,uma garota totalmente normal e imperfeita.

Minha vida é bem adaptada ao mundo real,sabe?

Vamos começar pelo começo: minha família.

Por uma desgraça,digo,acaso do destino,eu não sou filha única. Petúnia é minha irmã mais velha,e talvez a pessoa que menos gosta de mim nesta casa. Acho que é porque eu sempre fui a aberração e ela a nerd que conseguiu passar para Oxford. Entende a diferença? Petúnia não foi líder de torcida,mas sua 'simpatia' e seus cabelos loiros bem cuidados sempre a fizeram ter bons contatos e ir a todas as festas. Ela mora longe agora e só nos visita uma vez por mês.

Meu pai é normal,não gosta que eu saia muito tarde para não voltar muito tarde. Não gosta dos garotos do time de futebol,beisebol,basquete,enfim...Não gosta de ver meu boletim quando ele está muito feio, não que isso aconteça freqüentemente. Eu sou uma aluna razoável.

Minha mãe sempre sonhou intimamente que eu fosse igual a Petúnia, mas um pouco mais cheerleader, entende? Ela diz que eu sou linda e que merecia sim ser popular e freqüentar mais festas. Pfff,toda mãe acha o filho lindo. E,fala sério,eu sou meio esquisita como Petúnia adorava lembrar. Puxei os cabelos ruivos do meu pai,e não os loiros platinados da mamãe. E apesar de serem lisos,eu picotei e fiz franja nessas férias para ficar um pouco diferente. Não que eu dê total importância para o que os outros vão pensar,mas gosto de ficar bonita. Tenho os olhos esmeralda da mamãe,e talvez o sorriso dela. Não sou alta,nem muito baixa. Não sou gorda,e nem muito magra como Rachel Weithan. Sou branquela e tenho algumas sardas no rosto,mas não muitas,graças a Deus. Enfim,sou absolutamente normal. Nem um pouco glamourosa como todas as líderes de torcida,e nem tão esquisita quanto as garotas do Clube de Química.

Segunda coisa: meus amigos.

Como não faço parte dos populares,meus amigos são absolutamente normais. Quero dizer,não tão normais...Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Marlene McKinnon é minha melhor amiga desde que me conheço por gente, nossas mães são hiper amigas também. Ela tem cabelos castanhos e meio ondulados e olhos esverdeados,e é a meio retardada/defensora dos fracos e oprimidos/cdf em Matemática do grupinho. Ela tem um precipício,digo,queda por Sirius Black,um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Eu,particularmente,o odeio porque ele consegue ficar com quem quiser e ainda anota tudo numa agendinha. Ridículo. Só porque ele tem aqueles belos olhos azuis profundos e aquele cabelo preto que ele fica jogando pra trás só para ouvir todas as meninas à volta suspirarem e/ou cochicharem apaixonadamente, não quer dizer que ele seja perfeito. Bem,talvez.

Emmeline Vance é nossa amiga meio francesa/meio cdf também. Ela é loirinha, tem olhos azuis e tudo...Mas,porém,entretanto,todavia,ODEIA os populares desde sempre. Primeiro porque,assim como eu,ela acha que uma minoria mais irritante não pode oprimir uma maioria menos bem apessoada,se é que me entende. E segundo porque Rachel Weithan vive a chamando de esquisita só porque ela usa uma mochila verde-fluorescente com bottoms do Green Peace e do Justin Timberlake e chaveiros asiáticos meio estranhos,mas bonitos. De uma beleza excêntrica,diga-se de passagem.

E tem o Dougie Woods,meu melhor amigo desde sempre também. Ele é meio rockeiro,mas não usa só preto e não pinta as unhas (ainda bem). Ele toca bateria ,mas não tem uma banda. Tenta ser normal,e tudo mais...Mas os populares o olham torto por causa dos vários brincos e do piercing na sobrancelha. Não tem nada demais,porque ele é todo 'moço de família', tem hora para chegar em casa e tudo.

Bom, terceiro e último: namorado.

Pfff. Isso foi alguma piada?

Certo,não é segredo pra ninguém que eu devo ser a pessoa de quinze anos mais encalhada de toda a Inglaterra,e talvez de todo o mundo. Sério.

Já saí com dois garotos nessa minha vida curta e sem graça. O primeiro beijo foi com um garoto que conheci na Itália,quando viajei com meus pais e minha irmã amada ano passado. É,isso mesmo,eu só beijei aos catorze anos,e daí? O pior é que fiquei com o garoto uma semana apenas, voltei pra Inglaterra e juramos nos corresponder para que pudéssemos manter contato e tal,e nunca recebi nenhuma carta dele. Nem em resposta ao poema lindo e romântico que mandei para ele assim que cheguei de volta a Londres. Devo beijar muito mal,credo.

O segundo garoto foi um do grupo de Química,Freddy Leids. Ele é cdf e se veste engraçado. Quero dizer,ele usa o suéter para dentro da calça! Nem o meu avô faz isso! Enfim, nós ficamos juntos por quase um mês. Aumentei o recorde,hein?

Eu terminei com ele porque ele era extremamente chato e insistia em conversar apenas sobre coisas muito inteligentes tipo por que o governo da Bulgária deveria ser preocupação exclusiva da rainha da Inglaterra,e porque os astros do rock deviam ser exterminados e _música clássica_ devia ser o único estilo musical aceito em todos os lugares,porque é tranqüilo e não instiga a violência.

Fala sério, eu nem sei o nome do presidente da Bulgária. Na verdade,não sei nem para que lado fica a Bulgária. Ok,aí é exagero,mas cara, quem liga pra esse tipo de assunto? E tipo assim,adoro rock e não bato nem numa formiga. Entende porque não o aturava? Chato demais, sem graça demais, cdf demais.

Sou uma fracassada,pode dizer. Quem mais tem esse _histórico romântico_?

E eu nem sou assim tão sem graça e inútil e feia e chata. Eu até sou _uma boa pessoa_.

E por que as piores coisas só acontecem com as melhores pessoas? Quero dizer,ontem entrei no orkut e sabe o que descobri? Que a idiota da Rachel Weithan tinha saído com James Potter. Tipo,é normal que eles freqüentem o mesmo espaço,porque são do mesmo grupo,os populares. Mas não que namorem e tudo mais.

Tipo,James Potter é o garoto mais lindo e desejado da escola e talvez até da cidade! Ele é perfeito em todos os sentidos, e nem parece tão chato e esnobe quanto a Rachel. O armário dele é do lado do meu,e uma vez ele pegou um livro que eu derrubei tentando abrir a porta,segurar a mochila e mais cinco livros,tudo isso com apenas uma das mãos já que a outra tava ocupada com meu projeto de Física. Ele me olhou e meio que sorriu,sabe? Que outro popular faria isso? Não que ele seja diferente, ele também freqüenta aquelas festas todas e também se acha. Mas ele tem algo a mais, algo que eu não sei bem o que é. Talvez descubra um dia,mas James parece tão inalcançável quanto um dia de neve num lugar quente como o Rio de Janeiro. Falando no Rio de Janeiro,eu fui lá com a minha família nessas férias,e fiquei meio que vermelha por umas três semanas. Já voltei ao meu tom normal,mas mamãe jura que meu cabelo tem alguns fios dourados. Ela é doida,cara. Sério mesmo.

Não tem nenhum scrap para mim. Sou mesmo uma inútil,ninguém me ama. Acho que vou morrer. Eu não tenho visitantes recentes,por isso fuxico todo mundo quando me dá na telha. Há (6)

**Ohmydeargod!** James Potter mandou um scrap para a Rachel a chamando para ir ao shopping hoje à noite. Tipo,hello,amanhã tem aula,vocês tem que dormir cedo para não acordarem de mau humor e com olheiras! Certo,eles são PP. Populares Perfeitos. Podem passar a noite acordados,mas darão um jeito de ficarem lindos e maravilhosos no dia seguinte,quase como se tivessem acabado de sair de uma película de vidro super protetora de coisas que pessoas normais tem. Como espinhas,olheiras,e qualquer outra coisa que possa acabar com sua imagem de perfeição divina. Hunf.

Já são 19:00 e a essa hora James e Rachel estão se amassando em algum lugar do shopping,sabe como é. Que droga,por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso? Só porque o Potter é mega gato? Fala sério,Lily.

Saí do computador e coloquei ausente no MSN. Liguei a TV,nada de bom passando, domingo a noite é o maior tédio sempre... Pelo menos para reles mortais. Barulhinho de janelinha do MSN. Essas pessoas não sabem ler ou o que?

Ah,é o Dougie.

**Doug all the time we spent will never came back.. says:**

HEY LIL,VAMOS VER SPEED RACER? :DDDD

**/ Dirty little Lily 8D says:**

O que? Tipo agora?

**Doug all the time we spent will never came back.. says:**

É! A Lene está presa em casa cuidando da little Julie. E a Emmy falou que tá sem grana e que não pode chegar tarde em casa hoje porque tem aula amanhã. Fala sério.

**/ Dirty little Lily 8D says:**

Acordarei com olheiras amanhã,ok? Isto é quase inaceitável !

**Doug all the time we spent will never came back.. says:**

Desde quando você liga para as aparências,senhorita?

**/ Dirty little Lily 8D says:**

Você venceu de novo,Doug. Passa aqui em quinze minutos que eu vou vestir alguma coisa.

**Doug all the time we spent will never came back.. says:**

É por isso que eu te amo,Lil. Você nunca me deixa na mão :D

**Doug all the time we spent will never came back.. appears to be off-line.**

Como tinha acabado de tomar banho,vesti uma bata cinza normal com uma calça jeans e coloquei meu all star branco. Nada muito arrumado,mesmo tendo a possibilidade de encontrar os populares lá no shopping... Quero dizer,eles nem sabem que eu existo mesmo.

Quinze minutos depois,Doug chegou e eu avisei para a mamãe que chegaria antes das onze e saí rápido para não ter que ouvir sermão sobre chegar cedo em casa e blá blá blá.

Doug e eu fomos conversando banalidades e ele me contou que talvez tivesse achado um guitarrista para começar a formar sua banda e tal,e eu disse que isso era ótimo. Só precisavam de um vocalista agora.

Quando compramos os ingresssos do cinema,fomos para a paradinha de vender pipoca e saímos de lá cada um com seu combo gigante e algumas barras de chocolate. Esqueci de mencionar que eu como muito, mas muito mesmo. Mas não engordo, eu acho que tenho o mesmo peso desde os treze anos (?) Nunca fui gorda demais,nem magra demais.

Estávamos na fila para entrar na sala quando vejo aquele grupo super 'cool' vindo. Sirius Black com Giulia Twicker, Remo Lupin com a garota mais loira e mais burra da escola que eu não consigo lembrar o nome, e James Potter com Rachel Weithan. Ela segurava o braço dele e parecia ter ganhado na loteria por estar ali. Doug viu que eu os olhava de forma esquisita e falou para eu não ligar. Dei de ombros como se aquilo não significasse nada para mim e me virei para frente,tentando ignorar que eles estavam bem atrás da gente conversando sobre a maravilhosa festa que teve ontem na casa da Giulia,e tudo mais.

Doug me envolveu pelos ombros e falou:

-Eles não são grande coisa,não merecem toda a sua atenção.

Eu olhei de esguelha para trás a tempo de ver Rachel dar um selinho em James. Ele bagunçou os cabelos espetados depois do selinho e sorriu para ela,a abraçando em seguida e começando a falar algo sobre a pipoca dele que eu não entendi muito bem,mas a fez rir bastante.

-É mais pelo fato de ele existir,sabe?-respondi vagamente num fio de voz,e Doug me abraçou mais forte sem falar nada,porque ele sabia que não tinha muito a ser falado agora. Ele a beijou ali,na minha frente. Sem saber o quanto eu tive vontade de matá-la,sem saber que eu daria tudo para estar ali do lado dele no lugar dela. Sem sequer saber que eu existo e que,sabe como é,me importo com ele apesar de ser um popular perfeito,como todos os outros.

_A verdade nua e cruel é que desde a quinta série sou apaixonada por James Potter._

-Hey Evans,Woods...-ouvi a voz perfeita e grossa de Sirius Black e olhamos para trás quase na mesma hora – Beleza? –ele perguntou meio que tentando ser simpático.

-Ah,beleza sim...-Doug respondeu com um sorriso frio,e eu apenas assenti.

James olhou para a gente de forma estranha e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Acho que é porque estamos abraçados e sozinhos no cinema,entende? Quem vê pensa que somos namorados em potencial. Mas,fala sério,eu conheço Doug a tempo demais para poder cogitar essa idéia absurda.

Rachel me olhou dos pés a cabeça e cochichou algo para Giulia, e as duas riram nada discretamente. Aposto que foi sobre a minha roupa. Elas estão de vestidinhos mega curtos e sandálias de salto alto. E eu aqui de jeans e all star. A vida é uma droga,não é?

James pareceu perceber minha indignação ao vê-las cochichando e repreendeu Rachel com um olhar. Ela beijou ele de novo,e eu puxei Doug pelo braço não só porque a fila estava andando,mas porque me recusava a ficar ali assistindo isso.

Eles se sentaram algumas cadeiras atrás da gente,e eu podia ouvir as risadas e as conversas tolas e sem graça. Remo era o único que parecia não estar se sentindo muito bem ali,e pouco se ouvia a voz dele. Doug começou a me contar que o carro usado na corrida final tinha passado por vários países e que eu devia prestar bastante atenção na tecnologia do filme. Sabe como é,os japoneses são fodas. Eu sorri e disse que ia prestar atenção sim,mas passei o filme quase todo imaginando o que Rachel e James deviam estar fazendo no escurinho do cinema (?)

Credo.

Levantei para ir ao banheiro no meio do filme e eles estavam no maior amasso,mão aqui,mão ali...Uma coisa horrorosa.

Entrei no banheiro e me olhei no espelho por longos segundos. Ora,ora,eu não estava assim tão estranha. Acho. Bufei irritada e saí dali ainda xingando a maldita da Weithan,e me arrependendo amargamente de estar aqui nesse cinema com eles. Quando passei pela fileira deles,vi James se levantando e ele meio sorriu para mim antes de ir em direção aos banheiros. Droga,por que ele tem que ser tão lindo?

Doug estava prestando atenção a tudo quase sem piscar e a animação dele quando saímos do cinema me fez ter certeza que valeu a pena sim vir ao shopping hoje,porque eu gosto de vê-lo feliz assim mesmo que isso inclua ver James e Rachel se agarrando quase como se fossem um só.

Existem coisas mais importantes do que isso na vida. Tipo um amigo que te compra um ursinho em forma de pingüim quando você está triste depois de ver o cara que você ama agarrando uma garota artificial e esnobe. Ou que te leva em casa depois do shopping e te dá um abraço mega forte e te manda dormir bem sem pensar em nada do que viu no shopping,tirando o filme.

* * *

Oi geeeente :D  
Olha eu aqui enxendo o saco de vocês com mais uma fic :B

é minha primeira J&L e é Universo Alternativo,por isso deêm um desconto,ok?

reviews para saber se vocês querem continuação \o\

beijããõo ;D

* * *


	2. Beleza não é tudo

**Capítulo 1 – Beleza não é tudo.**

_Eu não sou narcisista._ Oh,não mesmo.

Só me preocupo um pouco com a aparência,e nem por isso tento ser como todas aquelas líderes de torcida que usam roupas bem menores que seu corpo e tem o cabelo igual ao de todas as outras. Todas tem o cabelo igual,é sério,basta você prestar atenção. E todas elas,_absolutamente todas elas_,usam maquiagem carregada logo de manhã para parecerem bonequinhas de porcelana perfeitinhas. Não que não funcione, ou que suas peles não sejam realmente muito bonitas e tal. Mas é tudo tão artificial nesse mundinho cor de rosa perfeito delas. Argh.

Não que eu não cuide do cabelo ou não use roupas bonitas. Só que eu não tento chamar atenção ao máximo (meus cabelos já são laranjas,fala sério,eles fazem isso por mim) e também mal uso maquiagem. Ok,**em festas** eu uso maquiagem. Mas só pra relembrar,impopulares não vão a festas. Há há há. Não que isso signifique que eu seja feia. Eu até me acho relativamente bonita. Quero dizer,eu tenho minha beleza,entende? Certo,isso é papo de gente feia. Mas minha mãe me acha linda,qual é? Minha mãe era a maior líder de torcida na juventude. Basta olhar pros cabelos hiper dourados e sedosos dela. Sim,eu infelizmente puxei os cabelos cor de abóbora do meu querido e amado pai.

Mas voltando ao assunto em pauta: o conceito de beleza dessa sociedade.

Para garotos como James Potter,eu não sou bonita. Primeiro porque sou meio alta demais,e não sou super magra com corpão. Na verdade eu sou super magra,mas esqueça a parte do corpão. O Doug cisma que eu tenho bunda,mas ele deve falar isso pra me agradar. Eu definitivamente não tenho bunda como Rachel Weithan tem. Eu sei disso porque depois das aulas de educação Física ela fica desfilando de calcinha e sutiã pelo vestiário,como se dissesse "Hey,olhem como eu sou gostosa". Fala sério,eeew. Ela sim é _totalmente_ narcisista.

Mas Deus dá seios ou cérebro. Eu fui dotada de cérebro (e segundo o Doug,de bunda),fazer o que?

O fato é que hoje de manhã acordei me sentindo **bem feia**. Sabe,meu cabelo é meio de fases. Tem dias que ele está liso e comportado,quase como se fosse um bom menino. E tem dias que ele simplesmente pede para ser preso num rabo de cavalo. Devo ressaltar que a maior parte dos dias ele é bandido. Mas isso também não é culpa minha. É da genética. Ele está liso quando resolve acordar como o da mamãe. E está feio quando acorda como o do meu pai. Por que eu não nasci igual a minha mãe? As coisas são bem mais fáceis para loiras perfeitas de olhos esmeraldas. Bom,pelo menos eu tenho os olhos dela. Fala sério,como se os garotos realmente ligassem para os olhos. Eles avaliam coisas bem abaixo dos olhos,se é que me entende.

Mas voltando ao assunto,porque eu sempre acabo fugindo(?)...

_Eu acordei feia hoje._ Meu cabelo acordou bandido. Então tomei um demorado banho para melhorar um pouco a aparência,e me arrumei com o uniforme novo de ensino médio. Não que seja totalmente diferente,a gente só pode escolher entre saia e calça e nossos suéteres são pretos e não vermelhos. Eu gosto bem mais de preto,e não,não sou grunge. É que vermelho não ficava legal com meu cabelo laranja. Esse é o maior problema das ruivas: nem tudo que você veste combina com seu cabelo. Eu sei,parece idiotice,mas é bem sério. Fica muito estranho um suéter vermelho com um cabelo laranja por cima. Eca. Que tempos ruins.

Muito bem,eu estava lá naquele estado lamentável de cabelo bandido,agora lavado,mas ainda assim bandido. E o uniforme meio preto demais,sabe como é,o all star novinho bonitinho e graciosinho (?),até que uma pequena tragédia aconteceu.

Certo,uma _grande_ tragédia. Minha mãe me pediu para pegar o jornal na porta,e eu fui,porque minha mãe não gosta que ninguém desobedeça as ordens dela. Tudo bem que eu estava meio que com o cabelo MUITO bagunçado ainda,mas quem iria estar no corredor às 7:30 da manhã? Pff.

Talvez...James Potter,não é?

É.

Eu abri a porta com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado e dei de cara com James Potter chamando o elevador insistentemente. _O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? _

-Evans? –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou.

Eu devo ter ficado,tipo assim,mais vermelha que os meus cabelos.

-É...-pera aí,que tipo de idiota responde isso para o garoto que ama? – Olá,Potter.

Fracassada. Eu sou uma** fracassada.**

-O que faz aqui?-ele questionou franzindo o cenho e fazendo o que eu mais temia,se aproximando da minha porta.

-Bom,eu moro aqui,sabe?-dei uma risadinha nervosa e ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de canto de boca que me encantam,digo,**irritam** profundamente.

-Que ótimo. –ele colocou as mãos no bolso e eu pude notar que ele já estava com o uniforme da escola,e já estava arrumadinho e lindo como sempre. Ai,ai...–Não está pronta para a escola ainda?

-Na verdade,eu só vou pentear o cabelo e devo descer...-respondi sem perceber,de fato,o intuito dele ao me fazer essa pergunta. Ele não estaria...Não,óbvio que não. Que piada,até parece que ele me ofereceria carona ou algo assim. Haha.

-Eu posso te esperar para te dar uma carona,o que acha?-ele sorriu mais abertamente e eu senti que se não tivesse encostada na porta teria me derretido. Ele tem um sorriso perfeito,cara.

-Não precisa se incomodar. –eu balancei a cabeça e ele deu uma risada. Certo,ele deve me achar a maior pateta. Alguém,por favor,me mate.

-Não tem problema agora que somos vizinhos,Evans. –ele falou com uma certa casualidade,aparentemente sem notar minha cara de 'COMO É?VOCÊ É MEU VIZINHO?_OHMYGODOHMYGOD__**OHMYGOD**__!_'

-Tudo bem então...-eu dei de ombros e sorri,tentando disfarçar toda minha surpresa.

-Certo...-ele girou nos calcanhares e abriu a porta do elevador – Eu te espero lá embaixo.

E eu fiquei parada na porta sorrindo enquanto o elevador fechava e ele descia. Sorrindo feito uma babaca,diga-se de passagem.

James Potter é meu vizinho.

James Potter me ofereceu carona para a escola.

James Potter é meu novo vizinho,me ofereceu carona para a escola e ainda me viu com a cara amarrotada e o cabelo bagunçado.

**Alguém,por favor,ME MATE!**

-MAMÃE,NÃO PRECISA ME LEVAR NA ESCOLA!-berrei antes de entrar no banheiro afobada para escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo.

-VOCÊ NÃO FALOU QUE ESTAVA DE SACO CHEIO DE PEGAR METRÔ TODOS OS DIAS PARA IR PRA ESCOLA?-ela gritou da cozinha e eu saí mais rápido ainda pegando a mochila,colocando um brinco e enfiando o iPod no bolso da mochila,tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

-Arranjei carona com meu novo vizinho,que é um garoto lá da escola. –falei antes de dar um beijo na bochecha dela e sorrir mais do que animada.

-Garoto da escola? Quero saber detalhes sobre isso depois,mocinha...-ela me olhou com uma expressão entre maliciosa e preocupada e eu apenas fiz uma careta.

-Tchau,mãe. –e bati a porta.

Ohmydeargod,eu vou para a escola com o James Potter! Isso só pode ser um sonho.

Quando cheguei na portaria,vi um Audi preto parado do lado de fora e um cara simpático no volante que se parecia bastante com James,exceto porque tinha os cabelos um pouco grisalhos,mas nada que tirasse seu charme,digamos assim.

James abriu a porta quando me viu e eu entrei no carro com as bochechas mais vermelhas ainda,se é que é possível.

-Obrigada mesmo pela carona. –foi a melhor coisa que consegui falar já que uma parte bem grande do meu cérebro gritava: 'JAMES,VOCÊ É LINDO,CASA COMIGO?'

-Relaxa...-ele bagunçou os cabelos e sorriu. E eu quase me derreti,de novo. –Pai,essa é Lílian Evans,a garota de que te falei.

Eu senti uma coisa estranha no estômago quando ele disse 'a garota de que te falei'. Ele falou de mim pro pai dele,como assim?

-Ah,é um prazer,Lílian. –o pai dele começou a dirigir e completou - Ela é mesmo muito bonita,James.

Daí muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro James quase engoliu o chiclete que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, depois eu fiquei MAIS vermelha ainda e estava me sentindo um super pimentão,e depois o pai dele começou a rir do mesmojeito que James ri,pude perceber.

-PAI!-ele conseguiu exclamar depois de se recompor.

-O que foi,James? Desde quando você tem vergonha das garotas? Foi apenas um elogio,a Lílian não vai se ofender com isso. Não é mesmo,Lílian?

Eu coloquei uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e tentei dar um sorriso,embora ainda estivesse totalmente sem graça.

James me estendeu um chiclete e eu apenas neguei. Acho que não conseguiria mascar um chiclete com ele ali,do meu lado no banco de trás, totalmente com cara de sem graça. Eu mal consigo respirar com ele assim tão perto de mim.

-É legal ter alguém da escola como vizinho,ainda mais para aqueles trabalhos em dupla e tudo mais. –James comentou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio total no carro.

-É,pois é...-eu respondi,olhando pela janela para não ter que olhá-lo assim tão de perto e acabar soltando/fazendo alguma besteira. – Você se mudou quando?

-Ah,ontem de manhã. –ele pegou o celular e começou a digitar alguma coisa -Era melhor pro meu pai e para mim,sabe? Além de ter apartamentos dupléx e piscina,e todas essas coisas legais do prédio... A gente morava relativamente longe de tudo,se é que me entende.

-Ah...-eu acenei positivamente,porque sabia muito bem que ele morava numa casa num bairro meio isolado mesmo que só tinha mansões. Mas meu prédio não se saía pior,porque tinha piscina,salão de festas,play e todas aquelas frescuras. – Você vai gostar das sextas-feiras aqui, o pessoal do quinto andar sempre dá festas e chama todo mundo. Eu nunca fui numa dessas festas,mas dizem que são muito boas.

-Festas?-ele sorriu malicioso - Ótimo saber disso.

Não demorou muito até chegarmos na escola,e o resto do percurso James ficou falando de sua antiga vizinhança,que não tinha gente simpática que dava festas,e muito menos alguém da escola. Eu apenas concordava ou ria,porque pude perceber que ele não é chato ou sem assunto como eu imaginava. Quero dizer,ele não é só o cara mais lindo da Inglaterra,ele ainda consegue ser agradável e engraçado. E sabe o melhor? Ele é meu vizinho.

OHMYGOD!

-Entregues!- o pai dele exclamou quando chegamos e abri a porta do carro, não sem antes agradecer a carona e tudo mais.

Nós entramos na escola juntos e tipo assim,todas as cabeças se viraram para nos olhar. Pude até ouvir umas garotas da sétima série dizerem(leia-se gritarem)algo como: 'OHMYGOD,O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA ABERRAÇÃO?'

Ele é meu novo vizinho,queridinhas. Não de vocês. Haha,pirralhas.

Certo,ele é meu vizinho e não meu namorado. Droga.

James sorriu e disse que a gente se via depois, e foi se juntar a Sirius Black e Remo Lupin.

Eu respirei fundo e consegui andar até Lene e Emmy,que estavam me olhando como se eu fosse um búfalo de três cabeças. Ou algo assim,bem estranho.

-Oi,gente. –murmurei ainda com a voz falha. Detesto que muitas pessoas me olhem como aconteceu alguns instantes atrás.

-LÍLIAN EVANS,REUNIÃO NO BANHEIRO! –Lene exclamou histérica e me puxou sem sequer me dar outra escolha. Emmy veio junto,obviamente. Sempre fazemos essas reuniões quando acontece alguma coisa de estranho.

-Hey,hey,calma,Lene! –falei assim que ela fechou a porta e se encostou com os braços cruzados para que vissem que o banheiro estava ocupado,cheio,sei lá...

-O que exatamente foi isso que acabou de acontecer?-ela questionou quase como se fosse um caso policial ou algo do gênero. A Lene é meio exagerada,sabe?

-Isso o que?-tentei me fazer de besta e Emmy jogou a mochila na pia quase que violentamente. Ela é sempre tão calma...

-VAMOS LOGO,LILY! POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ CHEGOU NO CARRO DO JAMES POTTER?-Emmy berrou com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

-Ah... Vocês não acreditariam se eu dissesse que ele é meu novo vizinho do outro apartamento da cobertura, e não acreditariam também que eu estava pegando o jornal para a minha mãe, com os cabelos TOTALMENTE BAGUNÇADOS, e ele estava chamando o elevador, e então a gente meio que conversou e ele me ofereceu carona. –falei tudo isso com um sorriso enorme no rosto e elas ficaram me olhando com cara de paisagem por muitos segundos.

-Tem razão. –Lene murmurou petrificada.

-Como?-ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Nós não acreditamos. –ela riu ironicamente e se olhou no espelho –Você está brincando com a gente,é só isso...Trote de primeiro dia de ensino médio. É isso mesmo. Eu sei que é.

Emmy se olhou no outro espelho e ficou jogando suas madeixas loiras para trás como num comercial de shampoo,e depois começou a rir. Ela é meio autista mesmo,entende?

-Lily,não consigo acreditar. Até ontem ele era inalcançável, namorava Rachel Weithan e sequer sabia seu nome. Então hoje ele te vê pegando jornal e te oferece carona... Muito suspeito.

-Suspeito?-eu tentei arrumar minha nova franja e fiz uma careta para as duas através do espelho – Como assim _suspeito_?

-Parece algum interesse,sei lá. Talvez ele sempre tenha te olhado e tal...

Lene encarou Emmy com cara de 'hey,você deve estar certa' e eu fiquei toda 'hey,Emmy,que coisa absurda', e o silêncio pairou.

-Trote de primeiro dia de ensino médio,Emmy?-eu questionei depois de algum tempo.

-Não,Lil,é sério...-ela colocou a mochila nas costas – É óbvio que ele se interessaria por você,por que não? Você é bonita,inteligente e ainda consegue ser MUITO mais interessante que o tipo de garotas que geralmente andam com ele. Elas só falam da nova tendência da Mac e do novo jeans Diesel que saiu. Você é muito mais que isso,entende?

-Emmy,os garotos da nossa idade não querem você falando. Portanto que ocupe sua boca de uma forma mais agradável para eles. –eu comentei levemente irritada -Principalmente James Potter, popularzinho.

-Lily, você está generalizando muito...-ela retrucou seriamente – Por exemplo, o Remo parece ser o tipo de garoto que odeia as cheerleaders e daria tudo por uma garota com mais cérebro que peito. Sem contar que ele é popularzinho e lindo também.

-Sinto cheiro de amor no ar! –Lene cantarolou debilmente.

-Claro que não. Eu só o acho bonito...- Emmy revirou os olhos -Como se Remo Lupin fosse olhar para mim.

-Falou,Betty a feia. –Lene ironizou e eu dei uma risada.

-Idiota. –Emmy mostrou a língua e abriu a porta do banheiro –Vamos embora, o sinal já vai tocar.

-Reunião encerrada por hoje. –Lene falou como se aquilo fosse mesmo uma reunião e eu a olhei meio assustada. Ela começou a rir e saímos do banheiro direto para a sala de aula. Bom,pelo menos eu fui com a Emmy, já que a Lene estava na outra turma. Ela ficou arrasada,mas sorriu ao ver Sirius Black e Remo Lupin indo para a sala dela. Safada.

Eu e Emmy estávamos rindo de alguma bobagem que a Lene tinha sussurrado sobre a bunda do Sirius até que Dougie apareceu sabe Deus de onde e nos abraçou bem forte.

-Meninas. –ele falou ainda nos agarrando feito um mongol – Dá para acreditar que nos livramos de Rachel Weithan pelo menos nas aulas de Inglês e Espanhol?

-Já é bastante,cara...-eu comentei enquanto passava os olhos pela sala procurando um lugar bom. Dougie nos puxou para quase que o centro da sala e colocamos as mochilas por ali mesmo.

Pude ver Rachel falando com James na porta,na verdade,ela parecia estar brigando com ele. Emmy me cutucou e apontou para os dois,e eu fiz sinal positivo e disse que ia beber água, só para passar por eles,sabe como é.

-Eu não quero saber,Jay! –ela relinchou,digo,berrou – VOCÊ PRECISA IR A ESSA FESTA COMIGO!O QUE VÃO PENSAR DE MIM?- então ela o puxou para mais perto e abaixou bastante o tom de voz,e eu tive que fingir prender o cabelo para demorar mais ano bebedouro perto deles – No mínimo que eu beijo mal ou qualquer um desses absurdos,porque você só quis ficar comigo uma vez ou outra,e simplesmente não me acompanha em minha própria festa!

-Eu não vou a essa festa só para manter suas aparências,Rachel. –ele revirou os olhos - Eu já disse que acabou, foi só aquela vez e nada mais. Não é como se eu fosse me casar com você,certo?

-Como só foi aquela vez,Jay?-ela fez voz de choro-Não fale isso nem brincando!-ele tentou entrar na sala e ela o segurou pelos ombros - Você tem até sábado para decidir se vai ou não na minha festa, e até lá tenho certeza que irá perceber que me ama como eu te amo,Jay. Você vai a essa festa,eu sei que vai.

-Eu já disse que me cansei de você me falando o que fazer,não é?-ele pareceu muito irritado - Isto é insuportável.

-Não parecia insuportável ontem no cinema. –ela alfinetou com a voz ainda chorosa.

-Já disse que acabou,Rachel. Não insista.

-Você vai se arrepender disso,Potter!-ela lançou-lhe um olhar muito feio,mas longe de ser amedrontador.

-Faça o que quiser. –ele se soltou dela e entrou na sala pisando muito forte.

Rachel passou por mim sem realmente me ver e eu pude notar que ela tinha diminuído a saia tipo uns dois palmos._ Vadia._

Eu voltei para a sala e James estava bufando meio irritado,e não parecia querer falar com todo mundo que tentava puxar o saco dele. Acho que ele realmente sentiu falta de Remo e Sirius agora. Ai que dó.

Ele me olhou e eu meio que sorri,mesmo ele com aquela cara de quem mataria o primeiro que perguntasse o que houve. Mas,ao contrário do que pensei,ele pegou a mochila e se sentou na cadeira atrás de mim,e sem falar nada,abaixou a cabeça na carteira.

Ele pode ter vindo pra cá apenas para se livrar de gente que fica tentando puxar seu saco quando ele está puto,e só. Mas Emmy me lançou um olhar malicioso tipo 'eu não te disse?hahaha (6)',e Dougie ficou com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Emmy começou a explicar tudo desde a parte do jornal e tal, no ouvido dele,é claro. E eu fiquei olhando pra frente sem coragem de virar e falar com James. Sei lá,e se ele me desse uma patada?

Mas aquilo estava me corroendo por dentro. Quem ela achava que era para obrigá-lo a gostar dela? Ela acha que pode tudo só porque usa uma saia três vezes menor que o normal e porque tem cabelos loiros e brilhantes e porque fica balançando aqueles pompons em dias de jogo? Hunf.

Daí eu fiz a coisa mais esquisita.

Virei para ele,mesmo que só visse os cabelos negros e espetados e falei com a voz baixa:

-Você só deveria ficar com ela se realmente quisesse,Potter. Não é porque ela é bonita e popular que vocês são destinados ou algo assim.

Ele levantou a cabeça e ficou me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu continuei com uma cara casual,embora minhas bochechas estivessem ficando bem vermelhas. Sabe,os olhos esverdeados dele são mais bonitos ainda vistos de perto.

-Você ouviu nossa conversa?-ele perguntou meio assustado.

-É...Mais ou menos... Bom,quero dizer...Eu estava indo beber água,e então...-eu balbuciei sem sucesso e depois apenas respirei fundo e completei -Foi sem querer,me desculpe.

-Não tem problema. –ele deu de ombros – Todo mundo conhece a Rachel. Mas depois quem vai ser o malvado da história vou ser eu,James Potter,o destruidor de corações.

-Não é assim. –eu coloquei uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Todos a conhecem,como você mesmo disse,todos sabem que ela não é nenhuma mocinha indefesa e boazinha.

Ele ficou me encarando ainda com sua expressão indecifrável e depois deu um sorriso muito fofo,voltando a deitar a cabeça na carteira e suspirando.

Será que isso foi algo tipo um 'valeu,Lily'? Bom,talvez.

A professora de Espanhol entrou na sala com a maior disposição apesar de ser ainda tão cedo e começou logo a dar matéria e tudo mais. James não levantou,eu pude perceber, então no final da aula,eu me virei e perguntei na maior cara de preocupada:

-Você está se sentindo bem,Potter?

-Sim...-ele coçou os olhos e tentou esboçar um sorriso,embora estivesse sonolento e visivelmente irritado com aquela coisa toda da Rachel. – James,Lily.

-O que?-eu questionei debilmente,porque estava meio que hipnotizada pelo sorriso fofo dele.

- Me chame de James. –ele deu de ombros e aumentou o sorriso – E eu te chamo de Lily. –vendo minha cara de paisagem,ele completou meio sem jeito – Tem algum problema?

-Não!-eu me apressei em negar – Nenhum problema. Não mesmo,_James._

O sorriso dele se alargou e eu virei para frente porque o professor de Inglês falava alguma coisa a respeito do conteúdo que estudaríamos esse ano. Não prestei atenção,porque toda a manhã estava passando pela minha cabeça como um filme bonito. Primeiro: descubro que James Potter é meu novo vizinho. Segundo: ele me oferece carona para a escola. Terceiro: ele briga com a Rachel e me manda chamá-lo de James!

Ah, hoje faz um dia tão bonito.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo,e eu estava saindo da sala,vi Rachel com sua cara mais inocente parada na porta,provavelmente esperando James.

Esperei Emmy para sairmos juntas,e eu tentei passar por Rachel sem fazer nem falar nada,só que o passatempo preferido dela é me irritar. Eu sei que é.

-Hey,Evans. –ela me chamou com sua voz falsamente amigável – O que você fez nesse cabelo? Quero dizer,não está mais tão abóbora quando antes,não que isso signifique que está legal.

Emmy me puxou pelo braço quando eu fiz menção de responder uma coisa bem feia para ela,e saímos andando para o refeitório.

-Já falei para não ouvi-la,certo?-ela murmurou assim que saímos do campo de visão da Rachel.

-Impossível com ela insistindo em implicar comigo,Emmy. –respondi irritada,e Emmy começou seu habitual discurso de 'A Rachel só quer chamar a atenção e perturbar pessoas que não usam o mesmo manequim que ela e muito menos a mesma marca de xampu ' e blá blá blá. Pra ela é fácil falar, porque a Rachel não insiste em chamá-la de aberração desde a quinta série. Ou cabeça de fósforo. Ou pudim de abóbora. Ou cenourinha.

Entre outros adjetivos carinhosos e simpáticos como esses. O fato é que estávamos paradas na porta da sala da Lene quando eu vi um garoto muito bonito. Mas muito bonito mesmo. Que era novo na escola,obviamente.

E o melhor de tudo: ele acenou para Dougie,que vinha atrás da gente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha sabe Deus porque. Enfim,ele é amigo do Dougie. Ótimo.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! –Lene sorriu abertamente e bateu as mãos como uma criança feliz(?) – _Ele falou comigo. _

Eu ia abrir a boca para perguntar 'ele quem?' até que minha mente trabalhou um pouco mais e eu vi Sirius Black rindo enquanto conversava com Remo Lupin bem mais a frente do corredor. A Lene sempre foi apaixonada por ele,fica a dica.

-E o que ele falou?-Emmy perguntou com um sorrisinho.

-Ele e o Lupin estavam falando da festa que a Rachel vai dar no sábado e então ele se virou e me fez uma pergunta meio idiota,mas o que vale é que ele sabe meu sobrenome! –ela falou tudo muito rapidamente,e depois ficou nos olhando com cara de quem vai contar o final de uma história muito boa – Ele falou exatamente: 'Hey,McKinnon,você vai fazer teste para as cheerleaders este ano,não é?'

Eu e Emmy nos entreolhamos assustadas e Lene se apressou em completar:

-Calma,eu sequer pensei nisso durante as férias,garotas.

-Ah bom...-eu ia falando,mas fui interrompida por uma Lene afobada.

-Mas seria uma ótima idéia para ficar perto do Sirius!

Dougie e o garoto muito lindo estavam parados na nossa frente conversando sobre alguma coisa,e eu não hesitei em gritar um grande e sonoro 'COMO É QUE É?'

Tudo bem que ela ame o Sirius e tudo mais,e eu não a culpo. Sério. Vamos combinar,ele é muito lindo! Mas virar líder de torcida para ficar mais perto dele? Ah não, é idiotice demais. Até mesmo para a Lene.

Eu e Emmy fomos no caminho até o refeitório citando os 150 motivos para ela não fazer essa estupidez de virar cheerleader,e Lene apenas ria ou balançava a cabeça sem nada dizer. E quando a Lene não nos responde é porque ela acha que tem toda a razão. E pasmem,quase nunca ela tem razão quando se trata de Sirius Black.

-Garotas,vocês podem,por favor, pararem de gritar um segundinho para eu apresentar o futuro guitarrista da minha banda?

Eu me virei para olhar o garoto bonito e reparei que ele tinha um sorriso muito encantador mesmo,e um par de olhos azuis contrastando com os cabelos muito louros. Tipo,ele seria muito popular porque é muito bonito, se não fosse a grande quantidade de piercings na orelha e talvez a forma como ele usa o uniforme. Não parece nada com um atleta,mas tem um corpo legal. Wow,ele é realmente bonito. Aposto que tem namorada,é sempre assim.

-Desculpe,Doug,mas o nível da insanidade da Lene estava tão absurdamente alto que fomos mal educadas e ignoramos você e seu amigo. –Emmy comentou casualmente,recebendo uma careta de Lene e uma risada do loiro.

-Tudo bem. – Doug pegou a bandeja e começou a se servir – Este é Lucas Meadows,ele se mudou agora para a Inglaterra,e vem de Nova York.

-Sério mesmo que você é de Nova York? – Lene sorriu de orelha a orelha. Esqueci de mencionar,mas ela é fascinada pelos Estados Unidos, não me pergunte como ou porque.

-É,sou. –ele deu de ombros,e sorriu de novo. Cara,o sorriso dele é realmente bonito.

-Lá é incrível,eu acho um país com uma história fantástica. Um tanto quanto egocêntrico e talvez cruel em algumas coisas,mas ainda assim é demais. –ela falou pegando sua coca cola e colocando na bandeja.

-Não liga,ela é assim a maior parte do tempo,mas você se acostuma. – eu falei sarcasticamente e Lene me bateu,quase me fazendo derrubar a bandeja quase vazia.

-E você se chama...?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah,claro...-dei um sorriso - Lílian Evans,mas pode me chamar de Lily,ou Lil.

-Ruivinha! – ouvi aquela voz totalmente nojenta e sarcástica e olhei para o lado. Rachel estava com sua bandeja com um copo de água e uma salada totalmente pequena, com a outra mão entrelaçada na de James. Não acredito que...Não pode ser. – Vejo que você arranjou um namoradinho! Sabe,essas férias na América do Sul te fizeram mesmo bem, por que você não faz teste para as cheerleaders como sua amiga McKinnon? Vocês poderiam até conseguir um convite para a minha festa no sábado!

Eu fiquei parada ali com as batatas-fritas na mão e uma cara totalmente incrédula para ela.

Que garota prepotente! Quem disse que eu quero ser cheerleader? E quem disse que eu dou a menor importância para essa festa idiota que ela vai fazer no sábado? Eu prefiro milhões de vezes mais ficar com meus DVD's de 'The O.C.' e minha pipoca! Eu ia falar isso para ela,mas olhei para James e ele olhava diretamente para Lucas com uma expressão quase indecifrável.

-É sério,ruivinha – Rachel sorriu com aquela cara de comercial de pasta de dente e completou – Não temos nenhuma ruiva no grupo,seria legal.

-Procure outra ruiva,Weithan. –peguei minha coca cola e puxei Lucas pelo braço – Eu to fora.

E saí andando assim mesmo,tentando ignorar o 'tsc tsc' de Rachel e o último olhar que James lançou ao Lucas quando eu o puxei pelo braço. Por que diabos esse garoto tanto olha o Lucas? Eu hein. O ridículo voltou com a Rachel. Ai,como eu o odeio. Mentira,eu amo ele.

Argh,mas como ele é idiota. Ele ficou a aula toda de mau humor por causa dela e agora voltou como um cachorrinho sem dono para ela? Na boa,é muito idiota mesmo.

Lucas ficou me olhando com uma cara tipo 'o que foi isso agora há pouco?' quando nos sentamos junto com Doug,Lene e Emmy.

-Impressão minha ou a srta perfeição estava te enchendo de novo?-Emmy perguntou assim que eu abri a coca cola com uma certa violência e todos me olharam.

Eu coloquei o canudo e fiquei calada.

-Acho que ela zoou a Lily...-Lucas comentou cautelosamente - Não sei...Mas ela disse pra Lily fazer o teste de cheerleader também,e falou que eu era...-ele tossiu e ficou meio vermelho – Enfim, acho que a Lily não gostou muito.

-Claro que não...-Doug deu de ombros - Rachel odeia Lily e vice-e-versa.

-Ah...Mas acho que aquele garoto que estava com ela não odeia tanto a Lily assim. Quero dizer,ele ficou me olhando como se...Como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito errado. –Lucas falou calmamente,e eu me engasguei com a coca-cola.

Lene me deu tapinhas nas costas. Tapões,eu quis dizer. Ela quase me matou,a vadia.

-Tudo bem,Lene. Chega!- eu exclamei quando recuperei o fôlego,embora ela ainda me batesse nas costas e tudo mais. – Eu vou comprar balas. É. Vou lá fora comprar bala.

Levantei e mexi na franja impacientemente. Quero dizer,eu nem sei porque estou tão irritada/assustada. Mas ver o James e a Rachel de mãos dadas me fez perder a fome. Definitivamente.

Saí andando e quando passei pela mesa dos populares,James estava morrendo de rir de algo que Sirius contava. Eu reparei o quanto ele ficava lindo rindo,e o quanto deveria ser bom estar no lugar da Rachel,que virou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e deu um selinho,sorrindo logo em seguida e voltando a conversar com suas amigas. James fez pouco caso,e continuou ouvindo Sirius. Remo acenou para mim,e eu decididamente preferia que ele não tivesse feito isso. Sabe como é,Remo e eu fomos parceiros de laboratório ano passado,e as vezes conversamos mesmo ele sendo do grupinho dos populares,sabe? James se virou para me olhar e tentou dar um sorriso,embora parecesse muito encabulado. Eu continuei andando,de braços cruzados,sem saber exatamente em que direção...

Já entendi o que está acontecendo.

Se chama TPM,e eu fico assim por uns quatro dias, no mínimo. Fico estressada, me irrito com qualquer coisa, fico sensível, chata, grossa, como muito chocolate, bebo muita coca-cola, brigo com Deus e o mundo, choro vendo o último capítulo de 'The O.C.', respondo a Rachel com coisas muito grosseiras, respondo meus pais, implico mais do que o normal com a Lene, falo muito palavrão, me irrito com os professores, me irrito com meus pais, me irrito com meus amigos, me irrito com o porteiro, me irrito com **tudo.** Argh,eu odeio minha TPM.

Eu acho que sou capaz de matar o primeiro infeliz que vier me encher o saco. Juro.

-HEY,LIL'S!- eu reconheço essa voz,eu reconheço mesmo. Oh,shit. Não quero brigar com o Doug agora. – O que te houve,mulher?

Ele veio andando atrás de mim,e eu apressei o passo. Respira,Lily. Respira.

-Nada. –murmurei a contragosto.

-Beleza. –ele me alcançou,porque sabe como é,eu tenho pernas curtas e ele é alto então ele anda mais rápido que eu,entende? – Fala logo,Lil,eu te conheço. Aconteceu alguma coisa,e eu apostaria minha linda e querida bateria que tem tudo a ver com o Potter.

Eu parei de andar e o encarei ainda de braços cruzados. Pensei em bater nele, em esmurrar ele por mencionar aquele nome maldito. Mas a sensibilidade falou mais alto e eu confirmei com um balanço da cabeça e o abracei muito forte, meus olhos marejando e a vontade de matar o Potter crescendo gradativamente.

Já mencionei que o Doug tem o abraço mais reconfortante do mundo? Pois é,ele tem sim. Sempre consegue fazer eu me sentir melhor apenas me abraçando,sem precisar falar muita coisa. Porque,sabe como é,ele me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

-Vamos para nosso cantinho da paz? –ele perguntou com um sorrisinho de escárnio e eu quase sorri,embora ainda estivesse totalmente enraivecida/triste/sensível/com o intuito de matar alguém.

-Vamos. –respondi sem mais delongas e saímos andando até nosso 'cantinho da paz'. A verdade é que é numa escada dos fundos, perto da quadra menor da escola,onde absolutamente ninguém fica durante o recreio. Muito menos num dia como hoje,cinzento,e um pouco frio.

Sentei no ultimo degrau e fiquei olhando para os três garotos do terceiro ano que estavam jogando bola na quadra, que nem pareceram notar nossa chegada.

-Ele me deu carona hoje, me pediu para chamá-lo de James depois que o consolei a respeito da Rachel e agora...-eu suspirei pesadamente- E agora ele fica abraçado com ela por toda a escola. Você não tem noção de como isso me irrita.

-Ah,eu tenho sim. –ele confirmou e ao ver minha expressão confusa,completou- Tenho olhado Hyori Kaname desde o ano passado,e ela voltou a ter um caso com o idiota do Black.

-Sério?- eu escancarei a boca,e lembrei da Lene. – Quando isso?

-Depois que você saiu, ela sentou com eles e depois de uns minutos eles estavam se beijando. –Doug falou amargurado e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Aquela oriental realmente meche comigo,Lil. Shit.

-É,campeão,estamos no mesmo barco – ergui a mão e ele bateu e depois começamos a rir feito dois mongóis. Esqueci de dizer,mas também fico bem retardada quando estou de TPM (só quando to de TPM?HAHA, cala a boca,cara!)

O maldito do sinal tocou e então tivemos que nos dirigir lenta e preguiçosamente para nossa sala, nas aulas que voltavam a ser mistas e normais, com a turma do ano passado. O lado bom disso? James não vai mais estar atrás de mim,porque vai se sentar com seus amigos,então eu poderei me manter distante o suficiente para não matá-lo e tudo mais. O lado ruim disso é que James vai se sentar com seus amigos, então eu não verei seu belo rosto e seu belo sorriso sempre que olhar para trás,e isso definitivamente me deprime.

E assim foi. Quero dizer,James se sentou no grupinho deles,que incluía Rachel,diga-se de passagem. E Sirius estava lá trocando bilhetinhos e olhares com a oriental que o Doug é gamado. Lene e ele ficaram trocando bilhetinhos com planos de separá-los e tal. Ele eu quis dizer Doug,é claro. Não que um dia eles cheguem a colocar esses planos em ação,mas eles sonham,ué. E não é proibido sonhar. Eu já até sei os nomes dos três filhos que **eu e James vamos ter. **Sei como vai ser meu vestido de noiva,e sei que vamos passar nossa lua-de-mel nas Bahamas. _Ok,parei._

Enfim,o pior mesmo veio no fim da aula. E eu realmente tive que me segurar para não matar o James,digo,Potter. É, vou chamá-lo de Potter. Aham. Vou. Acho.

Eu estava procurando meu novo armário pelo número do cadeado e da chave e tudo mais, até que eu o encontrei. E enquanto procurava os livros que ia deixar ali e os que ia levar para casa,ouvi um baque no armário do lado,mas ignorei. Então quando fui fechar a porta,vi quem era meu novo vizinho de armário. James Potter. Pois é.

Mas isso não chegava nem perto de ser o pior. Sabe o que tinha sido o baque? Ele estava sendo prensado no armário por Rachel,que o beijava quase como se sua vida fosse depender disso. Sabe,talvez bem pior do que ontem a noite. Tirando as mãos,porque ele parecia bem mais comportado hoje. Não que isso torne aquela situação menos pior ou menos constrangedora. O fato é que eu senti uma imensurável vontade de voar no pescoço dos dois e deixar bem claro para Rachel que James era **meu**. O que seria uma tremenda burrice, já que,no mínimo,eles ririam da minha cara por dizer algo tão idiota. Sabe como é,James não é meu. E nunca vai ser. Dá pra notar pelo jeito que ele agarra a Rachel o que ele procura numa garota. E pode ter certeza que não é nada do que eu posso oferecer a ele.

Idiotas.

Fechei a porta do armário com um pouco mais de força,mas Rachel não pareceu disposta a parar ali. Quero dizer,como eles conseguem respirar desse jeito? Credo. Bom,James a empurrou um pouco e me olhou com uma expressão meio constrangida,e Rachel abriu um sorriso do tipo 'ele é meu,isso não é incrível?' e eu apenas sorri de lado para os dois e saí andando. Quer saber? Pra mim já deu. Vou para casa,esta escola não está nada agradável hoje.

Eu esperava sair despercebida, porque,sabe como é,depois das aulas as coisas sempre foram assim: Emmy pega carona no carro da Lene, Doug vai de metrô com aquele amigo esquisito dele do grupo de xadrez. Eu não moro perto de nenhum dos três,então sempre voltava sozinha ou com Severo Snape,um garoto tremendamente esquisito que era louco por mim. Mas eu só descobri isso alguns dias antes dele se mudar para algum lugar da França com o pai mais esquisito ainda dele. Sabe,ele era meio excluído e cdf demais,só que eu não via nenhum problema em ir embora com ele,já que moro tão perto da escola e ele também. Bom,e agora estou sozinha. E James Potter é meu novo vizinho. Não que eu vá querer ir pra casa com ele,oh não. Aposto minha mesada que ele vai levar a idiota da Rachel em casa,e eu não sou castiçal. Já não basta ter que vê-los no armário ao lado do meu fazendo aquele ritual do acasalamento toda vez que for guardar ou pegar um livro. Certo,estou exagerando. Mas,pera aí,é terrível ver o garoto dos seus sonhos agarrando uma sirigaita nos seus olhos o tempo inteiro. É cansativo e nojento,pode ter certeza disso.

Eu já estava quase virando a esquina quando ouvi uma voz conhecida gritando: 'Hey,Lily,espera!'. E acredite, eu não queria esperar o dono daquela voz. Ah, não. Não mesmo. Mas como eu sou baixinha e tenho pernas curtas (?),ele me alcançou e perguntou com a voz quase preocupada:

-Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Eu o olhei com minha melhor cara de indiferença,e me arrependi no ato. Quero dizer,ele estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado e os olhos dele pareciam um pouco mais verdes hoje. Por que diabos ele tem que ser tão bonito? Shit. Daí lembrei de que provavelmente foi a Rachel quem bagunçou os cabelos dele,e todo meu encanto pareceu passar.

-Não,não. –respondi vagamente,começando a mexer nervosamente no cabelo.

A resposta sincera seria: 'Sim,e sabe o que você fez,Potter? Você acabou com _toda e qualquer_ esperança que meu frágil coração tinha ao se agarrar daquela forma com a Rachel! Você me chamou de Lily,você me ofereceu carona,você ficou sorrindo daquele jeito sexy para mim o tempo todo até ver a Rachel,alimentando minhas esperanças. E sabe o que é **o pior** disso tudo? É que apesar de você só me fazer sofrer,eu ainda te amo. Idiota. '

Mas ele nunca chegou a ouvir isso,porque eu não podia dizer. Na verdade,eu mal conseguia falar com ele andando do meu lado,nossos braços quase roçando e aquele perfume bom e caro dele me inebriando. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Alguém,por favor,me mate.

-Podemos voltar juntos agora que somos vizinhos,o que acha?-ele sugeriu com os olhos brilhando de forma quase infantil. Uma graça. Cala a boca,Lily.

-É,pode ser. –eu respondi, ainda olhando para a frente, fingindo um grande interesse na paisagem da rua por onde estávamos passando.

Ele se calou,mas pude ouvir um pequeno suspiro saindo de sua boca quando viu minha cara séria e meio rabugenta.

-Olha,não precisa voltar comigo se não quiser. –ele resmungou depois de muito tempo de silêncio,quando estávamos quase chegando em casa.

-E você não precisa ser legal comigo só porque somos vizinhos. –retruquei sutilmente,e ele arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

Babaca.

Pensou que eu não percebi toda essa cordialidade com o único interesse de ter uma vizinha que o ajudasse com coisas da escola de vez em quando. Só porque eu sou meio nerd. Hunf.

-Eu...-ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não é verdade,Lily!

Abri o portão e entrei no elevador sem ligar muito para o fato de que ele também estava ali ainda. Não estava,sabe como é,ignorando ele. Só não estava dando muita atenção. Porque ele não merece,ora essa.

-Eu queria ser legal com você para nos tornarmos amigos,entende? –ele tentou se explicar,e graças ao bom Deus,o elevador chegou logo ao nosso andar.

-Uhum. –eu assenti, abrindo a porta do elevador – Estudamos juntos há anos e você decide do nada virar meu amigo.

-Eu não..Eu não te tratava mal,não é?-ele questionou seriamente preocupado.

E eu dei uma risadinha sarcástica. Ele estava remexendo numa ferida que não devia ser tocada. Meu passado em relação a ele era dos piores. Sabe como é,eu o amava e ele nem sabia que eu existia. Isso era terrível, pode acreditar.

-Você teria que falar comigo para me tratar mal,Potter. –respondi casualmente,e entrei em casa sem pestanejar,e sem sequer esperar uma resposta.

Vi de relance que ele tinha parado de andar e sua expressão mudara de preocupada para chocada. Oh,até parece que eu ficaria ali para ouvi-lo tentando se explicar inutilmente.

É incrível a capacidade que James Potter tem de me deixar chateada.

_**Shit.**_

* * *

Oi,pessoas :D

seis reviews me animaram bastante. de veerdade 8D

Obrigada Thaty, Susaninha,Teca,e Fib's.

Hyuuga Hyuu,obrigada por ler mais essa fic,isso me ajuda muuuito a ter coragem de prosseguir.

E obrigada,Rafa,por insistir e por ler minhas fics por piores que elas sejam. eu te amo :B

é isso então. se quiserem continuação,quero mais reviews. beeijos&queijos (k)

* * *


	3. Sábado a noite tudo pode mudar

**Capítulo 2 – Sábado à noite tudo pode mudar  
**

Os dias seguintes à minha 'discussão' com o Potter se seguiram muito bem,obrigada.

Certo,não _tão _bem assim. Eu tinha que pegar o metrô para ir à escola,e tinha que sair quase que voando da escola para que ele não me alcançasse e começasse a tentar se desculpar,ou tentar ser o bom vizinho de novo. Não que ele não tivesse tentado durante algumas aulas chatas,em vão diga-se de passagem,me fazer ler uns bilhetinhos em forma de aviões que a toda hora caíam na minha mesa. Eu apenas os pegava e jogava na lixeira.

O pior era ir guardar os livros e ter que ver ele e Rachel no amasso matinal deles.

Até que chegou a tão aclamada sexta-feira. Eu saí da sala conversando animadamente com Lucas sobre algum assunto banal,até que o vi parado na porta do armário dele,ao lado do meu. _Sem a Rachel prensada entre ele e a porta_,ou algo assim. Lucas falou que me esperava lá fora,quando James lançou a ele um olhar do tipo que ele sempre lança pra todo mundo,e amedronta,sabe? Isso é uma das coisas nele que mais me irrita. Só porque ele é forte,e é capitão do time de Futebol,ele acha que pode mesmo controlar todo mundo. Ele não se acha o cara,**ele tem certeza que é o cara.**

Eu abri a porta do meu armário,e guardei alguns livros,tentando ignorar o fato de que ele não parava de me encarar no maior silêncio.

-O que foi,Potter?-não me contive mais,e questionei com um tom bem irritado.

-Por que você joga fora meus bilhetes sem nem ao menos ler?-ele perguntou quase num tom bravo,embora parecesse cauteloso.

-Porque eles são previsíveis,e eu não sou mais uma dessas pessoas que fariam de tudo para serem suas amigas e voltarem com você para casa. –respondi simplesmente.

-Eu só queria me desculpar,ok? –ele falou com um tom de voz quase que magoado – Por que você é sempre assim tão intragável,e tão reclamona?

-Engraçado...-eu estreitei os olhos – Não pedi para você gostar de mim,nem para me aturar assim,tão..Como você disse mesmo...Ah,intragável.

-Mas eu não te fiz nada,Evans! Só tentei ser seu amigo e...

-Fala sério,Potter. Não sei porque você está assim tão preocupado com a minha amizade. Estale os dedos e essa escola praticamente inteira viria ser seu amiguinho para a volta para casa. –fechei a porta do armário e joguei a mochila nas costas -Você não _precisa_ de mim.

E saí andando decidida,embora tenha ouvido ele murmurar alguma coisa que não entendi.

Qual é a dele,afinal?

_Garoto idiota._

Lucas estava na porta sentado na escadaria com Lene e Emmy,e quando eu cheguei com uma cara fechada,eles não falaram nada. Nos despedimos e eu e Lucas saímos andando.

-Ele é um idiota. –Lucas comentou repentinamente,quebrando o silêncio que se instalara desde que saímos do colégio.

-É,eu sei disso. –respondi vagamente.

-Sabe,tem que ser mesmo muito idiota para não perceber que você é louca por ele. E mais idiota ainda por não fazer absolutamente nada e continuar com aquela sem sal da Rachel.

Eu arregalei os olhos,e fiquei muda.

Não só porque ele notou que eu amo o Potter,mas porque ele meio que me elogiou ao dizer que o idiota do Potter é idiota justamente por preferir a Rachel.

Lucas sorriu de lado ao ver minha expressão incrédula,e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Alguém precisa avisá-lo que todos os garotos, repetindo:TODOS OS GAROTOS, gostam mesmo é dessas garotas que andam com saias mínimas, pintam o cabelo de loiro e tem o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha. Eles nunca largam _essas garotas_ pelas ruivas sem sal inteligentes que tem muito mais o que falar além de marca de maquiagem e tudo mais.

-Fala sério,Lucas,ele só é como todos os garotos normais. –eu retruquei amargamente.

-É por isso mesmo que ele não merece você,Lily. –ele respondeu ainda com um sorriso de lado,mas então nossos olhares se encontraram por uns instantes,e eu não pude deixar de notar que esses olhos azuis dele são realmente muito bonitos. – A gente se vê.

E ele virou a esquina,não sem antes dar um sorriso um pouco maior.

Eu fiquei parada em frente ao meu prédio,com um turbilhão de coisas passando pela cabeça. Muitas teorias me pareceram plausíveis para Lucas me dar todos esses elogios,mas a única coisa que se destacou em toda essa situação é que,pela primeira vez desde que me apaixonei por James Potter,eu me encantei por um outro sorriso.

Cheguei em casa com cara de mosca morta,e minha mãe estava saindo para o trabalho. Hoje o plantão dela é de tarde até a noite,sabe como é,ela é médica. Eu dei um beijo nela antes que ela saísse,e depois fui tomar um banho para pensar em almoçar.

Eu tinha acabado de sentar na mesa quando o telefone tocou. Eu simplesmente odeio quando me ligam antes de alguma refeição. Inclusive se eu estiver com fome.

-Alô?

-Lily,você _não_ vai acreditar. –era a Lene.

-O que foi?

-Eu passei.

-Passou aonde,sua louca?

-No teste de líder de torcida. Eu sou uma delas,Lily.

-...

-Lily? Alô,Lily? Não desligue na minha cara antes que eu me explique,já não bastou a Emmy de cara feia o caminho todo.

-Eu não desliguei,só não achei nada para dizer em resposta.

-Certo. Olha só,eu só estou fazendo isso para conseguir uma aproximação com o Sirius,entende? E não pode ser assim **tão **ruim freqüentar as festas,sem contar que eu poderei levar vocês uma vez que eu for convidada,e eu também sairei com eles nos fins de semana,e então não passaremos sábados e domingo de nostalgia no computador ou em casa vendo televisão. –ela falou tudo isso tão rápido que eu me surpreendi de ter entendido tudo.

-Lene,nós não somos bem vindos nesse tipo de festas,e também não temos o menor interesse em sair com eles nos fins de semana.

-Lily,você me entende,não é?

-Entendo,mas não concordo com isso. –eu liguei a televisão e comecei a passar todos os canais – Sem contar que o Sirius tá ficando com uma garota aí,ou seja,não vai fazer muita diferença você andar ou não com ele tendo em vista de que ele está acompanhado.

-Eles terminaram hoje! –ela exclamou feliz.

-Uau,eles ficaram juntos por quatro dias! Ele me surpreende,sério. –ironizei,e Lene suspirou do outro lado da linha.

-Eu tenho o plano perfeito,Lily. Você vai ver,posso te contar todos os detalhes depois,mas ao vivo. –ela riu. –Opa, minha mãe quer ligar para a minha avó,a gente se fala depois.

-Ok.

-Beijos,ruiva.

-Beijos,maluca.

E desligamos.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente,mas depois tive que rir. A Lene faz tudo isso por ele porque realmente gosta dele. Eu não a condeno,sabe? Só acho que ela está exagerando um pouco...Mas a Lene sempre foi a mais maluca mesmo, isso não é a pior coisa que ela fez. Quero dizer,teve um dia dos namorados que ela escreveu uma carta linda para o Sirius e mandou por correio,em anonimato,óbvio. Ele achou que fosse de mais uma de suas 'fãs' malucas e ignorou totalmente,embora muitas pessoas digam que ele ficou bastante curioso para saber quem era a tal garota. Ela também já mandou um correio do amor para ele no dia dos namorados em que a diretora organizou uma festinha,na sexta série,se não me engano. Ele soube que era dela,porque esse ela assinou. Mas na época ela usava óculos e não lentes de contato,e era bem gordinha,mas bem gordinha mesmo. A única coisa que Sirius fez foi,obviamente,manter distância daquela fã feia. Hoje ele já esqueceu disso,mas fontes confiantes (Doug) afirmam que ele ainda a chama de Kim entre os amigos mais íntimos (Remo e James) porque foi assim que ela assinou na carta,numa tentativa frustrada de não revelar sua real identidade.

_Kim._

Fala sério.

Bom,o fato é que eu fui almoçar um pouco tarde porque fiquei um tempinho autistando enquanto pensava nas loucuras que a Lene tinha feito pelo Sirius até hoje. Depois,sem nada para fazer,fui lá e liguei meu amigo de todas as horas: o computador.

Mal tinha entrado no MSN e três janelas se abriram.

Uma da Lene e da Emmy, na qual a conversa se baseava na discussão sobre a nossa nova líder de torcida.

Outra do Dougie rindo feito um babaca de algum vídeo que tinha acabado de me mandar.

E outra do Lucas com um carinha feliz e um 'e aí,Lil?'. Eu preciso dizer que gelei por ver que ele vem imediatamente falar comigo? Ohmygod,isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Não mesmo.

Certo,primeiro eu coloquei o vídeo do Doug para carregar,e depois fui lá e mandei uma carinha feliz pro Lucas,porque eu realmente não sabia bem como agir agora que tinha percebido que ele é tão bonito,e legal,e...Shit,eu sou tão fraca para esse tipo de coisas.

Só uma pessoa pode me entender nessas horas.

**Lily ' says: **

DOUG,HELP!

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

O que houve,mulher? '-'

**Lily ' says:**

O Lucas...

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

AH MEU DEUS, TÁ ZOANDO QUE ELE JÁ FALOU O QUE ELE IA TE FALAR E EU ACONSELHEI A ELE ESPERAR E TUDO MAIS?

**Lily ' says:**

o.o' não,ele não falou nada mas agora eu quero saber.

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

AH NÃO É NADA NÃO,BOBAGEM HAHAHAHAHHAHA '-'

**Lily ' says:**

Eu sei muito bem quando você mente,Dougie.

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

Não estou mentindo,ok? Só que,bom,falei mais do que devia. É isso u.u

**Lily ' says:**

Tudo bem,eu também já saquei o que tá rolando. E simplesmente não acredito,sabe? Ele é tão legal,e lindo,e inalcançável...

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

Discordo da parte que ele 'é tão lindo,e legal...', mas te garanto que inalcançável ele não é,querida ruivinha.

**Lily ' says:**

Omg,há quanto tempo não passo por isso? Uau.

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

Encalhada, AHUHEOASHOIAIOHEIOHAIHOASIOHSAOHI

**Lily ' says:**

-'- vou comer, tchau chato (L)

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

Você só come,sua obesa. Depois vem reclamar que nenhum homem (ou seja,James Potter) te quer, só o Lucas agora. 8D

**Lily ' says:**

-'- -'- -'-

**Dougie (ocupado mongolando q) says:**

TE AMO (L)

Não é totalmente verdade que eu não estava mais no MSN,porque eu tecnicamente estava ali. Só que com o status em ausente,e ignorando toda alma viva que tentava estabelecer uma conversa comigo.

E tenho três bom motivos para continuar ausente,agora que li esse recado no orkut.

1º) Lucas está lá,e ele...Bem,Doug sabe o que acho dele e isso é perigoso. Eu realmente acho o Lucas demais,só que não faço idéia do que devo fazer ou falar com ele. Shiit.

2º) As meninas estão discutindo,e Deus sabe o quanto preciso de brigas agora que minha vida está meio que bastante bagunçada.

3º) James Potter pediu meu MSN por scrap,porque quer falar comigo. JAMES POTTER NO MEU MSN,SABE O QUE É ISSO? _Nada._ Pelo menos agora que eu o odeio oficialmente. Acho.

Eu fui até a cozinha,peguei um pote de sorvete de baunilha com calda de chocolate,meu sabor favorito,e sentei no computador de novo. E eu tinha só mandado meu e-mail para o James,sem dizer mais nada pra ele perceber o quanto eu o odeio agora. Ou pelo menos acho que odeio. Enfim,ele já tinha me adicionado nesse meio tempo de abrir a geladeira,pegar o sorvete e voltar pro computador. E olha que minha casa nem é grande. Ok,parei.

Eu o aceitei e tudo mais,e vi que ele obviamente estava on-line. Mas ignorei e continuei me entretendo com o vídeo do Doug e meu pote de sorvete de baunilha com chocolate quando a janelinha do James abriu. A foto dele era com o Sirius e o Remo,os três fazendo caretas retardadas,embora o Sirius parecesse mais estar num daqueles ataques de riso constantes dele. A Lene morreria se visse a cara fofa dele se rasgando de rir (?). Certo,chega de enrolação e abre a droga da janela,Lily.

Certo,eu abri a droga da janela da droga do James e ele só tinha mandado uma droga de carinha feliz. Idiota.

Não respondi,e acho que isso o incentivou a _falar _alguma coisa.

**/ James says:**

Olha,queria mesmo me desculpar se fui estúpido com você no passado. Sabe como é,já passou. Acho que você não devia guardar ressentimentos.

**Lily ' says:**

Por que esse interesse repentino em ser meu amigo,Potter?

**/ James says:**

Eu realmente quero ser seu amigo,Lily. Não tem um motivo específico...

**Lily ' says:**

Aham... Tudo bem. Está..Hum...Desculpado.

**/ James says:**

Sério?

**Lily ' says:**

Sério sim,James.

**/ James says:**

Ótimo.

/ James mudou sua mensagem pessoal para 'Hunt mais tarde 8D'

Lily ' alterou seu status para volto logo.

**/ James says:**

Que tal ir no Hunt com o pessoal hoje,Lily? Acho que sua amiga McKinnon também vai.

Fiquei,tipo assim,quase dez minutos olhando aquele convite.

Ainda bem que meu status estava em volto logo,então ele não estranharia a demora a responder. Minha adolescência toda se baseou a ficar em casa,ver um filme com as meninas ou ir a um programa de cdf com o Dougie em todos os fins de semana. Daí,eu corto o cabelo e ele fica um pouco mais brilhoso,minha melhor amiga vira líder de torcida e eu sou chamada para sair com os populares numa sexta-feira a noite. Sextas-feiras a noite eu geralmente ficava vendo algum programa engraçado com o meu pai quando minha mãe está de plantão,e quando ela está em casa costumamos ir comer fora. Mas só isso. Nada de agito,nada de badalação no mundo dos populares. Quero dizer,sexta-feira é dia de programa em família,ou pelo menos era. Ohmygod,minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo,eu até tenho convites para sair COM OS POPULARES num dia que eu costumava ficar em casa com meus pais.

Certo,o que eu respondo?

AHÁ,Lílian Evans sempre tem uma carta na manga,beibe.

**Lily ' says:**

Posso levar a Emmynão é? Quero dizer,sair com a Lene e deixa nossa outra melhor amiga em casa morgando seria muito feio da nossa parte.

**/ James says:**

UHSAHAHSIUHASUHSAHUSAHUAS' MORGANDO xD

**Lily ' says: **

oO'

**/ James says:**

Claro que pode levá-los,Lily.

**Lily ' says:**

Então eu vou sim,James :D

**/ James says:**

Ótimo :D Sirius vai ficar feliz com isso.

**Lily ' says: **

Como é?

**/ James says:**

Ah,não conta pra ninguém ainda,mas acho que ele está interessado na McKinnon.

**Lily ' says:**

Aah sim...

CARACA! CARACA! CARACA! CARACA! CARACA!_ MIL VEZES CARACA!_

Acho que se a Lene soubesse disso teria um filho!

Mas eu não posso contar ainda. Se não ela vai ficar tão nervosa no 'Hunt' que vai acabar fazendo besteira,eu conheço a Lene.

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

LILY VOCÊ VAI NO HUNT,CARA!

**Lily ' says:**

É,James me chamou e deixou levarmos a Emmy. Não é o máximo?

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

É sim. Sirius e eu estamos conversando pelo MSN (L)

**Lily ' says:**

uia 6'

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Ele falou que Kim é um apelido simpático,e combina comigo. Daí eu fui e coloquei no nick.

**Lily ' says:**

Pois é,eu percebi '-'

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Ele é tão legal,tão engraçado,e tão gostoso...Ai Lily,estou vivendo um sonho. Não sei porque não fiz teste para ser líder de torcida antes!

**Lily ' says:**

Porque você tinha um pouquinho mais de juízo antes,é só por isso.

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Pare de reclamar,você sabe que isso foi muito bom para todas nós. Quero dizer,nós vamos sair com eles,e foi até o James quem te chamou. Acho que tudo que nós sempre quisemos está começando a acontecer.

**Lily ' says:**

Não se esqueça que no mundo deles nem tudo é maravilhoso assim,Kim.

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Não tente me desanimar,Lil. Estou falando pra caramba com Sirius,vou sair com ele e o pessoal popular hoje a noite,meus pais vão ficar em casa com a Julie e eu até tenho uma roupa nova muito bonita. Então nada pode estragar essa noite,entendeu bem?

**Lily ' says:**

Falou e disse então,senhorita Kim serelepe pimpona como nunca.

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

-'-

**Lily ' says:**

Isso não foi simpático. HAHAHAHAH

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

HUSAHASHUASHHSOAIHOIASOIAS, besta '-'

**Lily ' says:**

Vem pra cá,podemos nos arrumar juntas. Avisa pra Emmy vir também. Quem sabe não pegamos carona com meu vizinho super hot?

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Depois eu que sou a serelepe pimpona,né? HSAASHSAHIOASHIASIOHAS

**- Lene Kim (h) says:**

Ok,já vou pra sua casa então. Beijosmeligue (k)

Coloquei ausente dessa vez,e falei pro James que Lene e Emmy viriam para cá para irmos juntas,então estava tudo certo. Ele me ofereceu carona,disse que Sirius e Remo também estavam vindo para a casa dele. Eu nem pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar. Acho que está saindo tudo bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Ai,ai...

Pedi permissão pro meu pai,e ele concedeu,com as regras básicas de sempre.

_1- Não beber álcool nenhum_

_2- Não transar._

_3- Não usar drogas._

_4- Não aceitar nada vindo de estranhos._

_5- Não chegar depois de meia noite em casa,e tratar de pegar um táxi ou pedi-lo para ir me buscar._

_6- Avisar se estou bem de uma em uma hora._

Então eu disse para ele que só íamos no Hunt,quero dizer,só íamos comer pizza. Não ia rolar álcool,drogas,ou sexo. Ele disse que ficava muito preocupado e que era para eu tomar todo o cuidado com esses amigos novos,e blá blá blá. Meu pai é meio super-protetor,eu sei.

As meninas chegaram na minha casa,e eu fiquei super na dúvida se deveria ou não ir no Hunt com aquele pessoal. Emmy estava meio rabugenta,mas algo estava a incentivando a ir. Lene concluiu que só podia ser o Remo,e ela ficou tão vermelha,mas tão vermelha,que não nos restou dúvida alguma sobre o motivo dela aceitar sair com as pessoas que menos gosta no colégio.

-Certo,o que iremos vestir?-Lene perguntou enquanto se jogava na minha cama e suspirava bem alto.

-Eu vou de calça jeans,bata e sandália. Simples. –Emmy respondeu ainda corada nas bochechas.

-Fala sério,Emmy...-Lene se apoiou nos cotovelos e deu um sorrio de canto de boca- Vamos sair para uma pizzaria com o pessoal popular,você não pode se vestir como uma nerd fracassada.

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava procurando algo para vestir também quando ouvi a frase da Lene. Então eu ia me vestir como uma nerd fracassada? Shit.

-Hey,o que você vai vestir,Lene?-eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas,segurando a toalha e trocando um olhar com uma Emmy visivelmente irritada.

-Isto. –Lene tirou um vestido preto com uma fitinha fofa e meio cintilante abaixo do busto,ele era meio soltinho e não devia passar da metade da coxa. A Lene tem um corpão,fica legal com esse tipo de roupa. Ela mostrou também uma sandália linda da melissa vermelha que ela nunca usou,mas que ficaria perfeita com o vestido,sabe como é. E ainda tirou uma faixa de cabelo que também era linda. Daí eu e Emmy nos olhamos com caretas derrotadas. Não tínhamos nada a altura daquilo.

-Você vai parecer uma autêntica líder de torcida,_Kim._ –eu comentei friamente.

-Parem com essas caretas,eu sei que vocês podem achar algo bem mais legal que calça jeans e camiseta. –então ela se dirigiu até meu armário e começou a vasculhar tudo.

Eu e Emmy ficamos paradas atônitas,vendo Lene tirar quase tudo das gavetas e dos cabides a procura da roupa perfeita. Quando foi que ela se tornou uma autentica _ladie?_

-AHÁÁ!-ela exclamou feliz ao achar uma calça super justa da diesel que eu nunca usava para sair porque é bonita demais. – Uma calça diesel e você nem avisa,Lily?

-Eu só uso para coisas realmente importantes.

-Bom,estamos falando de uma situação de emergência,não é?-Lene riu-se e pegou uma blusa que eu nem lembrava que tinha. – O que é isso aqui,Lily? Demaaais.

-Ah...Presente da Petúnia numa tentativa frustrada de fazer eu me vestir como uma ladie.

-Ótimo. É o que a Emmy vai usar. –e entregou par a Emmy. Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados quando Emmy apenas pegou a roupa e entrou no banheiro.

-Certo,e o que eu vou vestir? – perguntei chocada ao ver que ela escolheu a melhor roupa que eu tinha no armário para a Emmy usar.

-Ah,para você eu tenho uma coisa bem...Hum,a sua cara.

-Kim,Kim...-eu balancei a cabeça negativamente,e ela riu.

-Olha isso aqui. –então ela abriu a mochila que tinha trazido e me mostrou sua segunda opção de roupa.

Era bem legal,devo admitir.

Um vestido,ou uma bata grande,sei lá. Mas era justinho e cinza,daquele tecido mais grossinho que eu não sei o nome porque não leio muitas revistas de moda e essas coisas. Era de manga curta,e tinha uma estampa meio foke,sei lá...Era lindo,lindo mesmo. E curto,_curto mesmo. _

Ela me mostrou uma espécie de meio calça cinza para usar com o all star branco de couro que eu só uso para sair mesmo,e mandou eu me vestir. Estava parecendo uma daquelas roupas que a Mary Kate Olsen usa para ir as compras em Beverly Hills,mas não chegava a ser patricinha. Quero dizer,parecia mesmo foke,parecia algo que Hayley,minha cantora favorita,usaria sem problema algum.

Adorei a roupa e Lene disse que era meu presente de aniversário adiantado,daí eu abracei ela e comecei a me vestir depois.

Emmy saiu do banheiro com o cabelo preso até a metade,e ela estava realmente bonita,tinha até perdido aquele ar meio nerd dela. Uau,a Lene realmente sabe o que faz quando se trata de roupas assim,eu quero dizer.

Eu também gostei quando me vi no espelho,usei o cabelo solto e me reservei a apenas lápis no olho e um gloss cor da boca. A Lene que passou horas na frente do espelho com corretivos,bases,blushes e sombras. Ela é meio neurótica com maquiagem,isso eu sempre soube. Emmy e eu ficamos prontas bem antes do que ela,e então o interfone tocou. Minha mãe disse que James nos esperava lá embaixo,e ela elogiou nossas roupas e a maquiagem da Lene. Era só disso que Lene precisava para se convencer de que estava realmente bonita,então saímos de casa.

-Estou meio nervosa,e vocês?-Emmy se pronunciou assim que entramos no elevador,enquanto guardava o celular no bolso.

-Totalmente,mas não vou deixá-los perceber isso. –Lene respondeu com um sorriso convincente.

-Estou meio chocada ainda com todas essas mudanças. Sabe como é,a Lene virou uma quase consultora de moda,a Emmy não parece nerd e até diria que não é tão desengonçada com toda essa altura dela. E eu,bem, eu estou quase parecida com a Mary Kate Olsen ruiva,vocês sabem o que é isso?

As duas começaram a rir e quando saímos do elevador,vimos James parado do lado de fora do carro olhando pro relógio.

OHMYGOD,ELE ESTÁ MAIS LINDO DO QUE NUNCA!

O cabelo dele ainda está molhado,e ele veste uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa linda,e o sorriso que ele abriu ao nos ver me fez até tremer na base,sabe como é. Confesso que notei o olhar dele para mim assim que fechei o portão da portaria. Quero dizer,ele ficou de olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta por alguns minutos antes de me dizer um 'Oi,Lily',como eu não notaria?

-Você...Está linda. –ele falou com um tom tão sincero que eu quase me convenci.

-Ahn...Obrigada, James. –e abri um sorriso,que o fez sorrir também antes de apontar para a entrada de trás do carro do pai do Remo,se não me engano. É um carro desses bem grandes,entende? Remo estava na frente mexendo no rádio quando eu me sentei do lado de Emmy. James se sentou ao meu lado,e eu pude sentir o perfume dele invadindo minhas narinas por ele estar tão próximo assim. Céus,ele,além de todas as qualidades,ainda é super cheiroso. _Eu __**odeio**__ a Rachel,é sério._

Emmy estava meio calada,mas depois de um tempo entrou na nossa conversa sobre o Hunt. Sirius fez algumas piadas muito boas,e era bem esquisita a forma como ele e James se entendem só de olhar. Quero dizer,eles trocavam uns olhares tão significativos que quase pareciam telepatia. E Sirius as vezes se resumia a conversar com Lene sobre coisas que eu,Emmy e James não ouvíamos. Mas Emmy perdia o olhar no banco da frente,e eu e James apenas ríamos de toda aquele situação de vela em que nos encontrávamos. Assim que chegamos no Hunt,vimos algumas pessoas na porta que com certeza eram da escola. Entre elas,Rachel e suas amigas cheerleaders,que estavam conversando com alguns garotos do segundo ano que eram tão bonitos ou até mais do que os que nos acompanhavam no carro. Tá bom,o James é o mais bonito mesmo sendo mais novo,isso temos que admitir. Ele tem alguma coisa que...Bom,eu não sei exatamente como explicar.

Rachel veio cumprimentar a todos com beijos no rosto,embora o de James tenha sido na boca,é claro. Ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés sem disfarçar muito,e dessa vez não cochichou com suas amigas ou nada do gênero,apenas olhou e abriu um sorriso falso que com certeza dizia 'Idiota,você conseguiu se vestir bem mesmo'.

James não ficou agarrando Rachel,como eu imaginava. Eu posso até jurar que vi uma frieza quando ela deu um selinho nele,e uma careta surgiu no rosto dela quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou alguma coisa. Será que eles estão em crise? Wow.

O fato é que entramos no Hunt,e eu pude até perceber o quão facilmente Lene se enturmou com sua nova...Gangue? Nossa,isso soa como na época dos meus avós,mas deu pra entender o que eu quero dizer. Ela conversa tão descontraída com os garotos do segundo ano que não estavam acompanhados,que eu podia jurar ter visto também uma certa careta no rosto de Sirius toda vez que ela ria muito exageradamente de alguma conversa muito boa,ou quando sua 'ficante' sussurrava coisas no ouvido dele,provavelmente indignada com o fim do 'relacionamento' deles, e Lene lançava um olhar indagador,mas longe de ser ciumento. Acho que a única defesa dela contra o poder de Sirius é fingir que não liga,quando na verdade quer matar a loira aguada que tenta de todas as formas voltar com ele. A Lene aprendeu o ponto fraco dele,que é não ser o centro das atenções. Quero dizer,ele sabe o quanto ela é louca por ele. E justamente por isso não suporta o fato de que ela demonstra interesse por outros garotos quando ele não está disponível para ela. É tipo como se ele detestasse ficar de segundo plano, e talvez tenha sido por isso que ele deu um basta na ficante dele,é,a mesma que ele tinha dado um fora hoje mais cedo,e ele se sentou em outro lugar,mais precisamente entre eu e Remo.

O ambiente estava agradável,e um dos garotos solteiros do segundo ano ficou me olhando por um tempo demasiado longo,segundo a Emmy. Eu não liguei,porque sinceramente, não estava ali para arranjar um namorado. Eu só queria...Diversão,entende? James me fez rir bastante,e eu até recebi o elogio da garota que estava ao lado de um menino do segundo ano. Ela não parecia ir muito com a cara da Rachel,e talvez por isso tenha tentado socializar comigo. Enfim,ela disse que tinha amado meu vestido com a meia calça e ainda perguntou que tinta eu usava para ter o cabelo dessa cor tão viva. Foi difícil convencê-la que meu cabelo é natural,mas Emmy foi testemunha de que a única coisa que eu fiz nele,ainda que involuntariamente,foi pegar sol por um bom tempo na América do Sul. Ela disse que ia para o Brasil nas férias e que ia tentar ficar com o cabelo tão brilhoso assim,apesar de ser discretamente ruiva. Sabe como é,meu cabelo é abóbora,cara. Abóbora.

-Então,Evans,você também quer fazer teste para cheerleader junto com sua amiga Vance? –Rachel perguntou entre uma garfada e outra de pizza napolitana.

Eu fui pega de surpresa não só pela pergunta,mas por ela estar ali tentando manter uma conversa como se nem implicasse comigo por causa do meu cabelo o dia todo desde a quinta série.

-Na verdade,eu e Emmy não queremos entrar para as cheerleaders. –respondi casualmente,e todos os olhares da mesa se dirigiram a mim. Já comentei que odeio quando muita gente fica me olhando? E deviam ter umas vinte pessoas ali,qual é...

Rachel inclinou a cabeça e franziu o cenho,com um sorriso bem debochado no rosto,me encarando muito incrédula.

-Você só pode estar brincando. –foi a única coisa que ela se resumiu a falar.

James bebeu um gole do refrigerante,demonstrando não se chocar nem um pouco com aquilo que eu disse. Alguns garotos o acompanharam,porque as únicas que realmente achavam que eu tinha contado uma piada eram,de fato,as cheerleaders.

-Eu estou falando muito sério. – comentei com um meio-sorriso,embora minha vontade fosse de espetar o garfo nos olhos super azuis de Rachel que ainda me encaravam como se eu fosse a pior das aberrações. Argh,como eu a odeio.

-Tudo bem,eu não poderia esperar mais de uma pessoa que passa horas num laboratório de Química como se aquilo tudo fosse muito legal. –ela respondeu com ar de riso,e algumas de suas fiéis seguidoras se atreveram a rir.

-É,eu realmente não levo jeito com todas aquelas coreografias e saltos,assim como vocês não levam jeito com a matéria da escola. Sabe como é,aprimoram o corpo e atrofiam o cérebro. –eu respondi com uma seriedade incrível,e mesmo assim Sirius Black se engasgou com o refrigerante e começou a rir descontroladamente,tendo que receber tapinhas nas costas meus e do Remo. James também deu um sorriso quase imperceptível,e Lene me lançou um olhar tão acusador que eu quase tive medo que dali saltassem algumas faíscas.

-Então,gente,vamos sair amanhã já que a festa na casa da Rachel foi cancelada?-Lene perguntou numa tentativa de mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

Rachel ainda me encarava como se eu tivesse dado um soco na barriga dela,embora eu desconfiasse de que ela não sabia o significado de 'atrofiar',e mesmo assim tenha se sentido ofendida. Ela tossiu,e discretamente falou algo para James,antes de abrir um sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente e falar:

-Pretendemos ir a uma boate amanhã, que fica perto da minha casa e que abre às 19 hs,e só fecha às 4 da manhã.

Eu voltei minha atenção para minha fatia de pizza,e Emmy me cutucou,apontando para James. Ele me olhava quase como se quisesse falar alguma coisa,então se levantou e se dirigiu até as escadas para o segundo andar. Acho que ele foi ao banheiro,e seu olhar por cima do ombro me fez entender que eu devia segui-lo,mas para que? Eu levantei uns minutos depois,seguindo para o mesmo lugar que ele,mesmo que Rachel tenha me acompanhado com os olhos. Quero que ela se dane,por mais que ache que isso pode ser suspeito.

James estava do lado de fora da pizzaria,onde tinha uma espécie de grande varanda. Ele estava encostado na grade,e sorriu quando eu me aproximei.

-Sabia que você ia entender o recado. –ele falou simplesmente,ainda olhando para a paisagem da cidade com as luzes acesas e as pessoas andando,os carros passando. Londres é realmente bonita a noite,pude perceber.

-Por que você me...Bom,por que o recado?-questionei ao me encostar na grade ao lado dele,a uma certa distância,é claro.

-Você tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala com a Rachel,sabe?- ele viu que eu ia retrucar,então prosseguiu- Sei que não tem medo dela,nem nada assim,mas ela odeia que a façam passar por burra na frente de pessoas sobre quem ela tem influência,entende? E ela pode realmente te tirar do nosso círculo de convivência,por mais que a Chase goste do seu estilo e do seu cabelo, por mais que a Lene seja sua melhor amiga,por mais que eu seja seu amigo. Ela poderia tornar sua vida um inferno,acredite.

-Quero vê-la tentar,então. –respondi casualmente,ainda sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

-Você é realmente maluca,Evans. –ele comentou com um ar risonho.

-Não estou pedindo para 'entrar no círculo de amizade de vocês',então ela não estaria fazendo nada de ruim me afastando disso tudo.

-Eu só estou falando isso para te avisar, antes que você se assuste com alguma atitude maldosa dela.

-Incrível como você fala dela como se ela fosse um monstro...-eu virei o rosto para encará-lo,e me arrependi no mesmo instante,porque seus olhos cor de mel eram ainda mais expressivos vistos assim de perto. Uma frase normal saiu quase como uma indireta quando completei – Afinal,ela é a sua namorada.

-Não é não. –ele deu de ombros,e suspirou- Vamos conversar hoje quando sairmos daqui. Ela queria que eu fosse para a casa dela,e tal...Só que acho que ela já sacou que eu não quero mais.

-Não quer,é? –eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu enviesado.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio só olhando a paisagem,até que ele comentou com a voz meio embargada:

-Você está realmente linda hoje,Lily.

E por mais que depois disso a gente só tenha voltado para a mesa,por mais que ele tenha pego um táxi com a Rachel para ter _aquela conversa_,por mais que eu tenha ido para casa com minhas amigas como uma quase fracassada,acho que esse comentário fez valer a noite.

James Potter disse que eu estava linda. Realmente linda,vamos grifar.

Ah,eu amo **tanto** ele.

Cheguei em casa ontem e foi difícil convencer a minha mãe que não,eu não arranjei um namorado. E mais difícil ainda ouvir todo o sermão da Lene quando eu contei minha conversa com o James. O lado bom é que Emmy,assim como eu,detesta a Rachel acima de tudo,então me deu razão e disse que era minha fã pelo que eu tinha dito.

As meninas dormiram lá em casa,e passamos um bom tempo conversando antes de dormir. Emmy só falava o quão educado era o Remo,e como ela tinha adorado cada comentário dele,cada piadinha. Lene esqueceu meu comportamento grosseiro em resposta a repulsa de Rachel por pessoas inteligentes,e comentou que tinha adorado a cara de Sirius enquanto ela conversava animadamente com os garotos do segundo ano. Ela jurou que ele tinha bufado quando ela beijou Jhonny Burgins no rosto,e ele murmurou que queria sair outra vez com ela,apenas com ela.

A merda é que as garotas foram embora antes do almoço,e eu prometi a minha mãe que iria no shopping com ela para comprar o presente de casamento do meu pai assim que almoçássemos. E nós fomos,é claro. Não seria nada legal ver as pessoas da escola aqui enquanto andava com a minha mãe,que é meio escandalosa,diga-se de passagem.

-Ah,querida,depois que acharmos uma gravata bem bonita para o seu pai,poderemos entrar numa loja de lingeries e comprar algo bem legal para eu usar essa noite,o que acha?

Eu fiz sinal de que ia vomitar,e puxei ela para mais uma loja de roupas masculinas.

-Mãe,eu não preciso desses detalhes,ok?

-Você acha que eu e seu pai estamos mortos,Lílian? Eu só tenho 37 anos e meio,ok? Ainda temos uma vida sexual ativa,e...

-MÃE!-eu arregalei os olhos,e uma vendedora veio nos atender,com um sorriso simpático assim que ouviu meu semi grito.

-Pare de ser bobinha,Lílian. Você sabe muito bem como foi feita,e sabe muito bem que pessoas casadas fazem isso com freqüência,e...

-Boa tarde,posso ajudá-las? –a vendedora perguntou simpaticamente.

Eu agradeci por ela fazer a minha mãe parar de falar aquelas asneiras,e disse que queríamos ver as gravatas.

Eu e minha mãe acabamos discutindo entre levar a gravata vermelha ou a verde de listras brancas,e eu acabei vencendo com a vermelha,é lógico.

Daí minha mãe me arrastou,isso mesmo,arrastou até uma loja de lingeries perto da loja de roupas masculinas,e eu me sentei num dos pufes da loja enquanto ela escolhia a lingerie perfeita para esta noite. Eca. Totalmente eca.

Tudo bem que estou parecendo uma criança de cinco anos resmungando por causa de sexo,mas eca! Estou falando dos meus pais. **Eca,eca,eca!**

Minha mãe veio me mostrar um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e perguntou se eu preferia o preto ou o vermelho. Eu nem precisei responder. Ela riu e foi falar para a vendedora que ia levar o conjunto vermelho. Eu continuei sentada no pufe olhando todas as lingeries estranhas que tinham ali. Fio dental,ligas das mais variadas,sutiãs enormes de bojo, estampas de oncinha,de listrinhas,de bolinhas... Aposto como a Rachel deve ficar louca vindo numa loja assim, porque umas vez no vestiário a Lene comentou que viu que ela usava uma calcinha mega fio dental e um sutiã com tanta enchimento que ela mal podia imaginar que a Rachel,de fato,tivesse peito. Ela é tão patética achando que com isso vai conquistar o James. É,porque ela é totalmente apaixonada por ele,e todos percebem que ela quer levá-lo para a cama o mais rápido possível. Mas acho que depois de ontem a noite,ela tem poucas chances de conseguir isso. Ahá.

Cheguei em casa quase de noite,e tinham uns dois scraps da Lene me procurando.

Liguei para ela,porque eu sou uma boa amiga,mesmo que não esteja nem um pouco afim de aceitar qualquer convite dela para sair de novo com os populares. Foi bem legal ontem,e tudo...Mas não vou arriscar toda essa enturmação não.

-Lily,te procurei o dia todo,sua vaca ruiva.

-Também te amo,Lene...

-Haha,falando sério,o que você vai fazer hoje mais tarde?

-Dormir,ué.

-DORMIR,LILY?

-É o que as pessoas fazem de noite,Lene.

-É o que as pessoas fracassadas fazem de noite,Lily.

-Hoje você está incrivelmente carinhosa,Lene.

-Nós vamos a uma boate hoje às 8 da noite. Você pode dormir aqui em casa,porque meus pais vão me buscar à uma hora quando voltarem da festa de aniversário do meu tio. O que acha,ruiva do meu coração?

-É uma proposta tentadora,porque meus pais vão comemorar 17 anos de casamento deles,e eu não queria estar em casa para assistir e ouvir isso,se é que me entende.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Não tem graça,Lene,é sério.

-Ok,ok,senhorita 'não-posso-ouvir-falar-de-sexo-se-isso-tratar-dos-meus-pais'. Vem para cá,tipo AGORA! Porque já são 5:30 e ainda nem sabemos o que vamos vestir. Beijos,te amo.

Daí ela desligou e eu fui avisar a minha mãe que ia sair com o pessoal de ontem,e dormiria na casa da Lene. Ela disse que eu podia ir,e que seria até melhor para a comemoração íntima dela e do papai e eu gritei 'MÃE,CHEGA' e fui para o quarto arrumar minha bolsa. É sério,é muito constrangedor imaginar seus pais transando. Eca,**mil vezes** eca.

Eu joguei a mochila nas costas,e me olhei no espelho antes de sair. Fala sério,eu sou mesmo bonita como o James disse ontem? Ai,ele sim é lindo. Lindo,lindo,liiiindo demais.

E lá estava eu, comentando para mim mesma como o James é lindo,quando abri a porta do elevador e James apareceu na minha frente,como se fosse mágica,e lindo como sempre.

-Ah,oi James. –falei bobocamente (?)

-Olá,Lily. –ele sorriu e olhou de mim para a mochila,e depois da mochila para mim de novo e perguntou – Desculpe a pergunta,mas onde você vai de mochila a essa hora?

-Ah,casa da Lene...Eu vou dormir lá hoje porque os meus pais vão comemorar o aniversário de casamento, além do que a Lene me chamou para uma boate,ou sei lá o que...

-Ah,você também vai!-ele abriu um largo sorriso –Nos vemos lá então,Lil.

E saiu do elevador,me deixando com cara de boboca de novo,acenando antes de virar o corredor e seguir para a porta do apartamento dele. OMG,ele também vai. Ok,eu sabia disso inconscientemente,mas é péssimo imaginar como eu terei vergonha de dançar na frente dele. Quero dizer,pessoas dançam em boates,certo? Bom,talvez eu não _precise,_de fato,dançar. Posso ficar parada num canto olhando ele dançar e já terei ganhado a noite. Ai,imagina que lindo ele dançando,own!

Fui para a casa da Lene com estes pensamentos na cabeça,e ela estava no banho quando eu cheguei. Cumprimentei os pais dela, elogiei os desenhos da Little Julie e fui pro quarto dela esperar ela sair do banheiro. O MSN estava ligado,e eu não resisti a tentação de olhar de quem eram as janelas abertas. Ah,Doug,Sirius e uma tal de Nathy,provavelmente uma das cheerleaders com quem Lene fez amizade rapidamente.

Wooow,o que é isso aqui? Sirius Black dizendo que a Lene tem que tomar cuidado com os garotos do segundo ano,porque eles são muito conquistadores e destruidores de corações. Woooow,ela respondeu que ele está a altura dos amigos do segundo ano,então. Ponto pra Lene. E WOOOOW,ele disse que ela não faz idéia do quão melhor ele pode ser do que os garotos do segundo ano. Dá-lhe Sirius gostosão mega convencido.

-Se divertindo aí,Lil? –Lene perguntou enquanto secava as pontas do cabelo.

- Sirius tá caidinho,han?

-Ele tá soltando as asinhas,jogando o charme,me conquistando,só isso...

-Como se ele precisasse te conquistar,você já é louca por ele.

-Este é um pequeno detalhe que ele ainda não sabe,querida ruivinha.

-Eu tenho medo de você,Lene. Mais do que tenho medo dele,e acredite,ele é o garoto que mais me intimida com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e aquele sorriso_ sempre_ safado.

Lene riu e me mostrou um vestido prata MUITO lindo.

-O que acha? É o que eu vou usar pra provocar o Sirius hoje.

-Lene bota terror com esse comprimento aí. Cobre nem tuas coxas direito...

-Ok,mamãe,e o que você vai vestir?

-Sei lá. Eu trouxe uma bata bonitinha e uma calça jeans...-eu ia completar que talvez fosse de salto alto,quando a Lene fez uma careta de medo e balançou a cabeça.

-Não vai não. –ela abriu minha mochila,olhou minha bata e franziu o cenho – Ok,a bata é bonita e não muito oferecida,nem muito santa. Na medida.

-Ahn...

-Agora calça jeans nem pensar. –ela riu e pegou uma saia jeans que nem era assim tão curta e me mostrou – O que acha?

-É bonita...

-Daí você coloca aquela sandália da Melissa linda que não tem o salto muito alto,e PRONTO. Rachel vai te invejar como ontem,pode ter certeza.

-Não quero que a Rachel me inveje,eu só quero...

-Que o James te olhe,eu sei. Ruivinha,ontem você estava magnífica e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

-Não notei isso...

-Lily,você nunca nota nada. –Lene balançou a cabeça e depois riu. Eu fiz bico e peguei minha roupa da mão dela.

-Vou me vestir,senhorita observadora.

-Vai lá que já tá quase na hora,e ainda precisamos dar um jeito nesse seu rostinho.

Eu fui lá,me vesti e tudo mais. Cara,a combinação ficou mesmo legal, não é que a Lene entende dessas coisas? O fato é que quando saí do banheiro,a Lene abriu um sorrisão como se dissesse 'Caraca,eu fiz um bom trabalho',e veio me empurrando até o espelho dela.

-Hum,o melhor é que seu rosto é uma graça mesmo sem maquiagem. Coloca só um lápis e um brilho que você fica ótima. E o seu cabelo...-ela grunhiu- Seu cabelo é perfeito sem secador,sem chapinha,sem droga nenhuma. Lily,eu te odeio.

-Hey,você tem que ver quando ele acorda,é um horror,e...

-Cala a boca,seu cabelo é perfeito,você que só sabe reclamar.

-Ei,não é verdade!

-Bla,blá,blá...-ela pegou a maquiagem e começou a fazer em si mesma –Meus pais vão nos levar até a boate,e nem é longe daqui. O bom é que eles vão sair também,e nos buscam mais ou menos na hora que a galera pretende ir embora.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça,procurando o lápis de olho. Lene ainda passava maquiagem quando eu terminei e comecei a rir.

-Do que você tá rindo?-ela perguntou.

-Não é engraçado que a gente esteja saindo com eles ao invés de continuar com aqueles programinhas de nerds fracassados de sempre?

-É bem melhor,obviamente. –Lene sorriu.

-Talvez...-eu cocei o queixo- Emmy não quis vir?

-Não,tá na casa da prima dela que é meio evangélica. A Emmy adora um programa de índio,você sabe...

Dei uma risada e Lene riu também,guardando o estojo de maquiagem enquanto se olhava mais uma vez no espelho.

-Pronta?-ela perguntou piscando para o espelho.

-Acho que sim...-respondi vagamente,me olhando outra vez,enquanto pensamentos nada santinhos sobre o que poderia acontecer hoje invadiam minha mente.

Ficamos,durante todo o caminho,ouvindo dicas da sra McKinnon sobre como nos defender de bêbados,e essas coisas. Mesmo que Lene tenha jurado que a bebida não estava liberada para menores de idade,e tal.

E quando chegamos na boate,não tinha muita gente como ontem na porta esperando. Só o Sirius e o James,lindos como sempre. Eles acenaram quando descemos do carro,e Lene me lançou um último olhar significativo enquanto não estávamos entre eles,sabe como é. Eu sorri de volta e nós caminhamos até os dois. Acho que esta,de fato,vai ser uma noite...Hum...Boa.

-Olá,garotas. –Sirius deu um beijo no rosto de cada uma,embora tenha demorado um pouco mais na Lene.

-Oi. –respondi ainda meio sem graça,porque James também tinha se aproximado e beijado nós duas. Eu senti mais uma vez aquele perfume muito bom dele,e não pude evitar um sorriso. Ainda mais quando ele,sabe como é,colocou levemente a mão na minha cintura para dar o beijo e tal. Ohmydeargod,é tão estranho ter o garoto mais lindo e popular do colégio te recebendo com beijos na bochecha e mãos na cintura e todas essas coisas.

-Já está todo mundo lá dentro,ficamos esperando vocês para que não entrassem sozinhas,sabe...-Sirius falou com um sorrisinho sacana,e Lene deu um tapa no braço dele. –Não quero mais marmanjos ainda em cima de você,Kim.

-Como se você fosse meu dono,Black. –ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois andaram na frente discutindo feito um casal problemático,e eu e James rimos. Sirius pegou Lene pelo braço para entrarem,e pude ver ela corando levemente,embora estivesse ralhando com ele para não se aproveitar da situação e tudo mais.

-Você está mais linda ainda hoje,Lily. –James falou,me puxando discretamente pela mão,para entrarmos na boate.

Eu não consegui colocar meu cérebro para funcionar e formular uma resposta,então apenas sorri e James ficou me encarando um tempo. Ohmydeargod,ele é tão lindo,e tão perfumado, e tão simpático, e tão perfeito...

Enfim,quando entramos estava tocando uma música animadinha dessas que ninguém baixa mas gosta de ouvir. O lugar estava meio vazio ainda,mas as pessoas já dançavam bastante,e alguns casais não hesitavam em mostrar a todo mundo que se divertiam,sabe como é. Eu pude ver Rachel conversar animadamente com um garoto bonitinho da escola que eu não consigo lembrar de que turma é. Ela fez questão de segurar a mão do garoto assim que viu James chegar,e ele sorriu para ela da forma mais fria possível.

Eu me aproximei do bar e pedi um refrigerante,enquanto apenas ouvia a música. James se sentou do meu lado e pegou uma água. Não estou brincando,ele pediu uma água. Nossa.

-Ela quer me fazer ciúmes. –ele falou simplesmente,sem dar muita atenção.

-Nota-se. –respondi vagamente.

-Ela espera que eu faça o mesmo...-ele bebeu um gole da sua água.

-E você não vai fazer,certo? –perguntei mais com ciúmes do que qualquer coisa.

-Não,porque eu não sou como ela esperava. –ele sorriu e me encarou com aqueles belos olhos cor de mel – Não vou ficar com ninguém que eu realmente não goste,entende? Isso desgasta.

-Sei...-peguei meu refrigerante e me virei para olhar as pessoas dançando. Todos os nossos conhecidos já estavam dançando num grupinho,e pude ver a forma como Sirius olhava a Lene. Wow,ela deve estar se sentindo agora. – Por que você não está lá,com eles? –eu apontei para o pessoal,e James apenas bebeu mais água.

-Porque não quero te deixar sozinha. –ele respondeu calmamente.

-Eu sei me cuidar,James. –falei com ar de riso.

-Eu sei disso,mas você não entende como são os caras nessa boate.

-Eu não estou disposta a me desgastar,se é que me entende. –retruquei com um ar mais sério.

James riu,e continuou me encarando de uma forma bem...Não sei explicar,só sei que eu queria muito agarrar ele **ali** e **agora. **

-O que acha de ir dançar com o pessoal? –ele perguntou com um sorriso fofo.

-Ah,sabe,é que eu não sou muito boa em dançar,e essas coisas todas,e...

-Ah,faça-me o favor,Lily. –então ele simplesmente me puxou pela mão até a rodinha de pessoas,e completou assim que chegamos lá – Não precisa saber,é só seguir o ritmo.

Eu fiquei meio parada,e Lene se aproximou com um sorriso que quase não cabia no rosto dela. Empurrou James pro lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Sirius tá na minha,eu sei disso.

-Todos sabem. –eu respondi baixinho.

-Se solta,Lily,você sabe dançar sim...

Daí ela ficou do meu lado,e começou a tocar uma música mais animada ainda,e eu fui ficando menos tímida,mesmo sabendo que o James estava ali,do lado da Lene,que estava bem do meu lado,logo ele estava bem perto. Se eu ficasse parada ia parecer idiota,então comecei a dançar de um jeito meio tímido,para depois ir me soltando mais.

**DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S WATCHING,HAN?**

Bom,tinha muita gente vendo,mas eu fingi que não,e continuei dançando do meu jeito mesmo. Lene sorriu para mim e fez um sinal afirmativo. Olhei para o Sirius,e ele não conseguia disfarçar o quanto a Lene mexia com ele quando remexia os quadris. Hahaha,sacou? Péssima,eu sei.

O fato é que eu quase fiquei roxa de vergonha quando vi o James dançando enquanto me olhava. OHMYDEARGOD,ELE TÁ ME OLHANDO,ELE TÁ _ME OLHANDO!_ Ok,Lily,respira.

Ele nem está rindo de você,nem está te olhando como se você fosse uma lhama de duas cabeças,nem está se afastando de você porque você dança mal,ele só está olhando. Com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Meio sacana,han? Ou não. Talvez seja só um sorrisinho de lado mesmo,isso não quer dizer que ele esteja louco por mim. Dããã. Eu e minha imaginação fértil,até parece que James se interessaria por mim. Dããã2

Passaram-se minutos,ou horas,sei lá. Eu estava dançando tão animada que mal notei a quantidade de pessoas que lotou aquilo ali. Rachel e o garoto de mais cedo estavam se comendo num cantinho escuro,e James não parecia ligar muito,porque continuava dançando. Muitos outros casais foram se formando aos poucos,e um garoto estranho já tinha se aproximado de Lene,recebendo um fora discreto e um olhar maligno de Sirius. Depois disso,ele não hesitou em se aproximar dela e cochichar algo no ouvido dela,fazendo-a rir. Lene adora mexer com ele,talvez tenha sido por isso que ela virou o rosto fazendo-o beijar a bochecha dela. James deu uma risada e fingiu olhar para algum outro lado,e não para aquele casal recém-formado. Pelo que notei,Sirius puxou ela para o bar,e eles começaram a conversar. Isso mesmo,_conversar._ Acho que a Lene é a primeira garota que deixa Sirius Black na vontade. Wow.

Eu continuei dançando com James e mais duas garotas das líderes de torcida,que eram bem simpáticas,pelo que pude perceber. Até que um garoto loiro,bonitinho até,mas ordinário,chegou perto de mim e soltou a seguinte pérola:

-A gata tá sozinha?

Eu fiquei olhando para ele com cara de tédio,e ele não se deu por vencido não,chegou mais perto de mim e eu senti um perfume muito forte e enjoado.

-Posso te fazer companhia,se quiser...

-Não,obrigada. –respondi grosseiramente.

-Ah,qual é,gata,não se faça de difícil...-ele colocou a mão no meu cabelo,é isso mesmo,no meu querido e precioso cabelo!

-Hey,qual o seu problema? Não entendeu que ela não quer? –James,meu herói,puxou ele pelo braço e ele largou meu cabelo. Argh.

-Não se mete não,cara,o papo aqui é entre eu e a ruivinha. – o loiro respondeu com uma certa raiva.

-Ela tá comigo,e é bom você dar o fora. –James falou com a voz firme,enquanto me segurava pela cintura. Eu não ousei negar nada,apenas fiquei olhando feio para o garoto.

Ele não insistiu mais,e saiu de perto.

Argh2

Ouviram o James? 'Ela tá comigo'.

Eu tô com ele. Com o James.

Ai,como a vida é bela.

-Tudo bem,Lily? –ele perguntou,provavelmente se referindo ao puxão de cabelo que eu recebi do brutamontes,digo,garoto.

-Aham. –eu passei a mão no cabelo-Obrigada,James.

Ele sorriu,ainda com a mão na minha cintura. Cara,isso pode mesmo causar calafrios,sabia?

-Vamos beber alguma coisa. –e ele subiu a mão até meu ombro,me levando em direção ao bar. Cara,pode ser mesmo hipnotizante ficar assim tão perto dele,e desse perfume maravilhoso. Shit. - Dois refrigerantes,por favor.

-Viu como é perigoso andar sozinha por aqui? –ele questionou com uma voz estranhamente séria.

-Oh,ainda bem que meu herói estava ali para me defender daquele monstro! –ironizei e James riu.

-É sério,Lily,não ia gostar desses marmanjos te obrigando a nada,entende?

-Entendo,eu acho...-respondi baixinho,tomando um gole da coca-cola.

-Porque você não é como essas garotas que eles estão acostumados. Você não veio pra cá pra bater um recorde de quantos garotos quer beijar.

-É impressionante que você me conheça assim,James. –eu dei um meio-sorriso,e ele se aproximou mais de mim,não só pelo barulho,pude notar.

-Eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina,ruivinha. – eu percebi que o 'ruivinha' pronunciado por ele era bem,BEM melhor.

-Por isso insistiu tanto em ser meu amigo?

-Tecnicamente sim...

-Totalmente sem segundas intenções,então,han?-eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ele alargou o sorriso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha,sem falar mais nada,apenas tomando o resto do refrigerante.

Ele não negou,mas também não confirmou. Isso deve significar que,talvez,possa haver algo entre nós futuramente.

-Sabe,Lily...-então ele me abraçou pelo ombro,me fazendo ficar mais perto ainda dele – É incrível como você é a única garota que não baba por mim cada vez que eu me aproximo,e tudo mais.

-Hum,eu sei disso. –confirmei,um sorriso nos lábios. Quer dizer,então,que eu sei disfarçar muito bem todo o amor que tenho por ele.

-E,sabe,isso chama muito a minha atenção. –ele continuou,me encarando com seus olhos que estavam mais esverdeados hoje. Um sorrisinho no canto da boca,me fazendo quase querer pular em cima dele naquele exato momento. Pular em cima dele e mostrar que não é porque eu não fico babando nele que eu não sinta nada por ele. Eu sinto sim. E muito,para ser sincera.

-Chama,é?-eu estreitei os olhos,me aproximando mais ainda dele – Não me diga que James Potter,cheio de fãs,consegue se interessar pela única garota que não é fã dele?

-Irônico,não?-ele alargou o sorriso – Incrível como você consegue chamar minha atenção mais que todas elas. Sabe,com esse jeito meio que tentando me desprezar. Como se eu fosse só outro garoto galinha,e não o garoto galinha mais gato que você já viu.

-E convencido,devemos frizar. –comentei,bebendo mais um pouco da minha coca cola.

-Humildade nunca foi o meu forte. –ele riu-se.

-Nota-se. E você também é meio sado-masoquista,não é? Quero dizer,gosta de ser desprezado e não vangloriado,como você é naturalmente.

-A verdade –ele me encarou firmemente e eu me perdi naqueles belos olhos,me deixando ser hipnotizada pelo menos por uma vez – é que você,diferentemente do que acontece com elas,me diverte muito sem precisar,sabe como é,me agarrar nem nada. E eu gosto do fato que você não tenta,a todo custo,chamar a minha atenção como as outras.

Eu abri um sorriso mais largo ainda,se é que isso era possível. Lancei a ele um olhar que talvez dissesse que eu gostava mesmo dele,e de divertir ele,e tudo mais. Só que não respondi nada,apenas o puxei pela mão para irmos dançar mais.

Eu divirto o James. Ele _gosta_ de estar comigo. Gosta de conversar apenas. Sabe,isso me diferencia das outras garotas que ele sempre teve.

Estava tocando alguma baladinha mais lenta e eu comecei a dançar apenas,sem me esfregar nele como qualquer outra faria.

Ele,impaciente,me puxou devagar pela cintura,para que eu ficasse perto dele.

Não saquei muito a letra da música,porque estava bem mais preocupada em encarar os olhos verdes do James,que me diziam muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Enfim,só sei que a música era meio romântica e fazia a Lene e o Sirius comentarem coisas engraçadas perto da gente o tempo todo.

Teve uma hora que o Sirius puxou a Lene para mais perto ainda,encostando os corpos deles,e ouvi Lene soltar uma risada com algo que ele falou no ouvido dela. Ele sorriu pra gente,e James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu gostaria de entender o que eles conversam por olhares,mas enfim...

Passei o resto da noite dançando com ele,e conversando sobre coisas banais,e tal. Rimos muito,e até comentamos porque que a Lene e o Sirius podem dar certo. Eles estavam fazendo um joguinho,mas não se beijavam de jeito nenhum. Não que Sirius não tivesse tentado muitas vezes,mas a Lene estava se saindo muito bem no papel de difícil,pelo que observei.

E acho que assim terminou a nossa noite. Nos despedimos de todos quando o pai da Lene ligou pro meu celular dizendo que estava quase chegando na porta da boate.

Lene deu um beijo no rosto de Sirius,e ele segurou ela pela cintura enquanto falava alguma coisa que ela teria que me contar assim que chegássemos em casa.

Eu olhei para o James e ele deu um sorriso ainda que singelo.

-Boa noite,James. –falei ao me aproximar dele.

-Boa noite,ruivinha. –ele falou naquela voz sexy,e eu mordi o lábio inferior assim que ele me puxou pela cintura,fazendo todos aqueles calafrios voltarem – E não pense que isso acaba aqui,porque acho que posso fazer você,sabe como é,babar por mim também.

-Admiro seu espírito de luta,James. –falei com ar de riso,e ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

-A gente se vê. –ele falou displicentemente,com o meio-sorriso de sempre estampado no rosto.

Lene me puxou pelo antebraço e nós saímos da boate,sem falar nada até chegarmos em casa. Na verdade,não falamos nada porque a sra McKinnon estava nos contando que Julie tinha aprontado todas,e que graças a Deus tinha dormido. Lene reclamou que tem que cuidar da irmã sempre,e que ela é pior sozinha em casa. Eu suspirei ao me lembrar dessa noite,e Lene me lançou um olhar do tipo 'Temos muito a conversar,mocinha'.

Chegamos em casa,tomamos banho,fizemos todas as necessidades fisiológicas e nos deitamos.

-LILY,O SIRIUS ESTÁ NA MINHA MÃO! –Lene berrou baixo,digamos assim. Sabe quando você quer berrar,mas se contem? Então.

-É,eu notei isso. Você fez corpo mole,e mesmo assim ele continuou tentando. Acho que você é a garota mais difícil que ele já quis.

-É,eu sei. Não é o máximo? –ela abriu um sorrisão,e pude ver mesmo na escuridão do quarto que seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam como nunca. – Foi complicado resistir a ele a noite toda,sabe? Aquele sorriso sacana dele,aquele olhar do tipo 'Eu sei que você me quer', sem contar que o infeliz ainda é super cheiroso,e...

Eu dei uma risada,e ela me jogou uma almofada.

-Hey.

-Não tem graça,ok? Eu espero por isso desde,sei lá,a quinta série,e tenho que resistir,você sabe o que é isso?

-Ah,eu sei sim..

-CARACA! E VOCÊ E O JAMES? VOCÊS DANÇARAM E CONVERSARAM JUNTINHOS A NOITE TODA! VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME EXPLICAR TUDO DIREITINHO, LIL!

-Ah,ele disse que eu divirto ele. E ainda contou que gosta que eu não babe por ele como todas as outras,e que isso chamava a atenção dele,se é que me entende.

-Wow,isso deve ter sido totalmente...

-Difícil. Você não sabe o quanto eu queria beijá-lo ali mesmo,cara. Mas tudo bem,eu consegui resistir e ele ficou com mais vontade,eu acho.

-É,você me surpreende cada vez mais,Lil.

-Oras,não vai ser tão fácil assim para ele depois de todo esse tempo.

Ficamos mais algum tempo discutindo as qualidades e defeitos dos nossos amados,quantas garotas ficaram babando por eles a noite toda,e mesmo assim eles não ligavam por nossa causa.

Parece que tudo que a gente sempre quis começou a se realizar nesses últimos dias.

Primeiro James vai morar no meu prédio,mais precisamente no meu andar,depois ele fica querendo ser meu amigo e se desculpa pelo passado negro dele,e tudo mais. Aí,Lene vira cheerleader e nós começamos a sair com o grupo deles,ele vira pra mim e fala que eu o divirto e que chamo a atenção dele justamente por não babar por ele,e por não tentar a todo custo chamar a atenção dele.. Cara,já parou pra pensar que se a Lene não tivesse feito aquele teste de cheerleader,nada disso estaria acontecendo? É,não foi,enfim,tão ruim ela ter tido esse súbito ataque de loucura.

* * *

O domingo começou como um dia tranqüilo,digamos assim. Lene queria que eu saísse para almoçar com ela e a família,mas minha mãe me pediu para ir pra casa,e tudo mais.

De tarde,nada de computador. Porque apesar de ser a primeira semana de aula,já temos deveres que lotariam meu dia inteiro. Chamei Dougie pra minha casa,não só pelos deveres,sabe como é, Dougie é o melhor ouvinte.

-Lírio,lírio... Vai demorar muito aí? –ele perguntou enquanto eu colocava um short e uma camiseta no banheiro.

-Calma,calma...-saí do banheiro e ele assoviou –Vamos descer,o dia está tão agradável.

-Você que manda,ruiva. –Dougie jogou a mochila dele nas costas e nós saímos.

Sabe,é quase sempre assim. Gostamos muito de estudar no play do prédio,mais precisamente na beira da piscina. O dia está lindo,e pede pelo menos um mergulho,certo?

-Como foi seu fim de semana de cheerleader? –ele perguntou assim que entramos no elevador.

-Ah,preciso te contar muitas coisas! Tipo minha conversa com o James na boate.

-E o que houve na boate, ruivinha? –ele perguntou,abrindo a porta para que eu passasse.

-James começou a dizer que gostava que eu não tentasse chamar a atenção dele a todo custo. Gostava de estar comigo,disse que eu o divirto!

-Hum...-Dougie coçou o queixo –Faz sentido.

-Como é? –eu arregalei os olhos, jogando os livros em cima de uma das mesas que ficam em volta da piscina. – Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse se interessar por mim porque eu desprezo ele. Entende o que quero dizer?

-Sim...-Dougie tirou a camisa e colocou numa outra cadeira – Essas pessoas muito populares,que tem todo mundo babando em cima deles o tempo todo,ficam cansadas disso numa hora. E gostam quando encontram gente que os despreza,como se eles não fossem assim tudo isso que parecem ser.

Eu sentei na cadeira,e fiquei olhando pra piscina, estranhamente vazia para um domingo de sol. Se bem que estava meio frio,talvez não seja tão estranho assim. Ou talvez todos tenham algo melhor pra fazer.

-É estranho o garoto mais bonito e popular da escola se interessar assim,do nada,por alguém tão comum e sem sal como eu. –falei depois de algum tempo de reflexão. Doug já tinha aberto um caderno,e não tirou os olhos de lá quando eu fiz esse comentário.

-Lily,quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que você não é sem sal? –ele retrucou levemente irritado,pegando um lápis do meu estojo,e passando a mão no cabelo arrepiado. – Que coisa esse seu complexo de inferioridade.

-Você é meu amigo,Doug! Opinião de mãe,avó e amigo NÃO contam! –respondi, pegando meu lápis de volta,e ele fez uma careta engraçada.

-Tudo bem,monstrinha,o Deus Grego aqui vai dar um mergulho porque não consigo ver essa água azul e cristalina me chamando enquanto estudo Física. –e ele se jogou na piscina num salto bem estranho,me fazendo rir, tentando salvar os cadernos de serem molhados.

-A Monstrinha aqui vai adiantar os deveres já que você detesta os números. –falei mesmo sabendo que ele não devia ter ouvido muito bem.

-Lil,a água tá ótima,vem dar um mergulho também!-ele gritou do lugar de onde estava,e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. –Não vai vir, olha que eu te busco aí e você cai na água de roupa e tudo.

-Não. –dei de ombros,porque sei que isso é o que mais irrita o Doug.

-Ah é?-ele foi saindo da piscina – 1...2...

-TÁ BOM,TÁ BOM! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME JOGAR NA PISCINA!-gritei quando ele me puxou pelos braços – Deixe-me pelo menos tirar a roupa,ok?

-Ui. –ele começou a rir e eu dei um tapa no braço dele –Aaaaai,caraca,sua monstra de mão pesada!

Ele me largou depois do tapa,e eu tirei a roupa,ficando só com o biquíni vermelho mais normal que eu tenho. Não muito grande,e não muito pequeno. Sei lá,totalmente normal também. Não tenho a mínima vergonha de ficar de biquíni na frente do Doug,porque ele é como um irmão mais velho pra mim. Não tão velho,já que ele só faz aniversário quatro meses antes,mas enfim...Ele nunca me olhou com outros olhos,nem nada assim. Mas imagina só se o...Aaaargh,Lily,não comece com suas previsões. Dãã,ele nem deve estar em casa,porque ele sempre sai com os amigos dele todos os dias.

Doug me puxou pela mão e pulou na piscina,me puxando junto,obviamente. A água estava numa temperatura agradável,e me tentava a jogar os deveres de lado e ficar a tarde toda ali.

Eu desafiei o Doug para ver quem chegava mais rápido do outro lado,e começamos com nossas competições de criança. Subimos na borda,com direito a contagem e tudo,e nos lançamos na água com rapidez. Apesar de ser garota,eu sempre tive muito fôlego e ganhava algumas vezes do Doug,e hoje não foi diferente.

-HAAAA,EU SOU A MELHOR,EU SOU A MELHOR DE NOVO! –cantarolei assim que cheguei na borda oposta segundos antes dele.

-Tá,tá,vai nessa. –ele me jogou água e eu revidei,e começamos uma guerra de água quando ouvi vozes meio familiares do lado de cima,sabe como é.

-Hey,tá ouvindo isso? –perguntei ao Doug,e ele franziu o cenho.

-O que?

-Pera aí,vou ver se é o meu celular então. –e saí da piscina,indo em direção à mochila,sem notar que um olhar me acompanhava desde que saí da água.

Nenhuma chamada,devia ser imaginação minha. Ou não.

-Oi,ruivinha. –uma voz soou bem atrás dos meus ouvidos e eu me virei rapidamente,dando de cara com James Potter a menos de quinze centímetros de mim,com um Sirius totalmente calado e surpreso do lado.

-Oi. –respondi com a voz embargada,provavelmente ficando da cor dos meus cabelos por estar de biquíni na frente deles dois. Justamente _deles_ dois.

-A Lene não está aqui com você,não é? Porque imagina só que sorte encontrá-la aqui só de biquíni saindo da água com o corpão que ela tem,e...

-Pads! –interveio James,fazendo um sinal com a mão para ele calar a boca.

-Ok,mas seria ótimo sim. –e Sirius se acomodou na mesa do lado,tirando a camisa e revelando talvez a barriga mais sarada que eu já tive a sorte de ver na vida. Tentei não escancarar a boca,e arregalar menos os olhos,mas acho que James percebeu,e por isso tratou de tirar a camisa também. Na minha frente,cara! E,tipo,_que tortura._

Uma tortura boa,é claro. Porque ele também é super sarado. Não mais sarado que o Sirius,que tem uns cinco centímetros a mais de altura e provavelmente faz musculação mais tempo que o James. Mas a barriga dele é perfeita. Sabe,tem um leve tanquinho,e tem entradinhas nos cantos. É sério,entradinhas! E que braços! Cara,imagino como deve ser estar naqueles braços fortes,e... se bem que ontem,tecnicamente,eu estava nos braços dele enquanto dançávamos. Mas não totalmente nos braços dele. Não ficamos colados como a Lene e o Sirius,infelizmente.

_Lily,pare de pensar coisas tão pecaminosas assim. _

É bem difícil com um Deus grego desses na minha frente. Dois,na verdade. Sinceramente,se a Lene não fosse louca pelo Sirius desde que me entendo por gente,acho que eu me apaixonaria por ele sem receio. Ele é muito lindo,muito gostoso,e...

-Lily...-James chamou,sacudindo uma mão na minha frente e eu acordei de meu transe,onde olhava pro nada com cara de besta.

-Ah,oi. –eu me sobressaltei e depois abri um sorriso sem graça – Oi.

-Oi. –James ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois começou a rir – Assombrada com a minha beleza,não é?

Pior que é.

O infeliz sempre saca tudo. Bom,não tudo,ele não sacou que eu sou totalmente apaixonada por ele. Enfim...

-Ah,cala a boca,Potter. – eu reclamei de cara feia e ele riu mais ainda – Do que você tanto ri,magricelo?

Ele fez sua pior cara de ofendido e foi a minha vez de rir. Aposto que por essa ele não esperava, muahuahua (6)

Magricelo. Pfff. Tá bom.

-EU SOU MAGRICELO? –ele perguntou falsamente irritado e eu fui chegando para trás,na medida que ele ia se aproximando ameaçadoramente. Em todos os sentidos,sabe como é.

Quando fui perceber já estava sendo jogada na piscina por James. E ele estava com os braços em volta de mim,quase como se quisesse me fazer prisioneira ou sei lá o que. Eu bati nele,tentando me soltar e ele se divertia muito com tudo aquilo. Não percebi Sirius atrás de mim,e iniciamos uma terrível guerra de água como três crianças. Doug tinha sentado na mesa para fazer o dever,notoriamente incomodado com minhas novas amizades,digamos assim.

Falei pros garotos que tinham deveres pra fazer,e Sirius pegou o celular pra ligar pra alguém. James se sentou comigo e o Doug e começou a fazer o dever com a gente. Juro.

Eu diria que depois dessas poucas horas juntos,Doug até simpatizou um pouquinho com James,mudando seu discurso de que ele é o _convencido desagradável_ para se tornar apenas o _convencido amigável._ Quem diria.

Fui para casa mesmo depois que James e Sirius me chamaram para ir comer pizza com eles e o Remo. Eu ainda tinha uma família,certo?

Quero ver como vai ser minha segunda-feira depois deste fim de semana um tanto quanto...Esquisito.

Fui dormir com a cabeça a mil,com todos os tipos de pensamentos e teorias sobre tudo isso. A única coisa que **realmente **me interessava era como James me trataria agora que éramos '_amigos_'. Uuuh,que semana que temos pela frente...

* * *

**Oi,pessoas! Não gostei desse capítulo não,para ser bem sincera com vocês. Comecei o 3 ainda ontem,e garanto que vai ficar bem melhor que esse daí,com muito mais história e desavenças(muahuahua 6') Teve gente assimilando o Doug com o Dougie Poynter,eu amei isso :D SAHUSUAHHISAOHOISAHOISAO' CARA,ELES VEM PRO BRASIL,ELES VÃO FAZER UM SHOW NO VIVO HALL! QUASE SURTEEEEEEEEEEEEI QUANDO LI ISSO,FIKDIK. Ok,parei. SAHAHSHOISAIHSAIHOSA'  
Obrigada por todas as reviews,vocês realmente me estimulam muito a continuar.**

**GossipG. :** HUSAHUSAHOHSAIOOAS' super postado então :D não tá lá grande coisa,prometo um 3 melhor! me manda seu msn que a gente conversa sobre uma betagem,acho que preciso mesmo. HSASAHOHOISAIOSA beeeijos,e obg por se oferecer :D

**Maga do 4 :** Pois é, mas os garotos são uns babacas mesmo (a revoltada -qq) tbm sou mais a Lily,mas aguarde que o james tbm vai perceber isso :D

**Thaty :** HUSAUHSAHOIASHOIASO, obg :D espero que goste desse cap, beeeijos!

**Teca:** HHSAIASOISAOHIASOI' eles ficam nessa enrolação,e isso ainda vai durar um pouco.. Mas a Lily foi meio grosseira,concordo. só que,bem,ele nunca falou com ela mesmo.. mereceu um pouco de frieza u.u' HUUSAHUHASSAOA

**Katyna Choovanski :** Pois é, fiz essa Lily normal bem inspirada nas adolescentes normais :B HUSASAHSAHOISAHOIHSAOISA, garotos sempre pensam antes com a cabeça de baixoo xD Mas o James vai acordar pra vida,aaah,ele vai sim :D Obg pela preferência (?) beeeeijos!

**Srta Garcia :** opa,to indo com fé mesmo. HUSAUHHASHOIASHISAOA! Morte a Rachel 2 Também acho o Remo tudo de bom :D Prometo que a partir do 3 ele vai aparecer mais,ok? Beeeijos.

**Tathi :** Que bom que está gostando da fic :) Segui sua dica,e parei com tantos 'tipos', pq a Lily tem sim conteúdo,só que a fanfic é bem coloquial e tento escrever mais o que ela pensa. e,bom,ninguém pensa tudo certinho no português mais formal,certo? obg assim mesmo,e espero que goste desse capítulo :D

**Saah Black:** atualizei,HASUASHSAOOSAAS! e teremos muito mais Six nos próximos capítulos. apesar que no 2 ele até que apareceu bastante,sem camisa inclusive 6'

**Dani:** Fico lisonjeada em fazer você me mandar uma review :DD SAHUSAUHSAHOHOSAHSOAI' Justamente. Escrevi essa fanfic tentando fugir totalmente daqueles clichês que a gente vê na maioria das J&L, da lily cdf e do james idiota. tudo bem que ele é meio idiota aqui,mas eles vão ficar bem amigos,você vai notar :D Obrigada,obrigada meeesmo! espero que goste desse,apesar de eu mesma não ter simpatizado com o 2 u.u' Beeeijos!

**Nessa Black Malfoy :** tentei não demorar muito,certo? o 3 vai sair mais rápido,antes do meu aniversário,espero :) Obrigadaa,e continue acompanhando :D

**karen Pads:** acompanha Naruto em Hogwarts? :D que bom! vou procurar suas fics então,se são J&L, pq eu tbm amooo o casal :D lily tem cisma com loiras por causa da Rachel,HUSUHAAHSHOISAOIHSA! Tenho várias amigas loiras e elas tbm são demaaaais,não se ofenda :B beijooos!

**Lêê:** omg,perdi leitoras? Y.Y HUSAUHASHOHOASHOASHOAS' desculpe a demora,prometo postar o 3 mais rápido que esse,ok? Beeeeijos!

**Isabel:** Lily é a rainha do drama mesmo,chará. HUSAUHSAHHSAIOASHIOSA' somos parecidíssimas então,mesmo nome,mesmo apelido e mesmo signo. quando é seu aniversário? se for 26 de agosto aí vai ser muita coincidência, HSAUHASHOASIOHOISAOAS! beeeijos,e obg por acompanhar :D

**Sam:** obrigaaaada :D tem gente que não gosta de UA's, eu sou fascinada. HSHUAOSOASHOISAOIA

**Hyuuga Hyuu:** Demorei mais porque to conciliando com Naruto em Hogwarts.. Mas espero que goste desse cap :D beeeijos,e obg por ajudar de novo. hahaha

**Sunev:** que bom que ama minhas fics :DD obg,obg n.n

**Ash Potter: **Pois é, eu tentei fugi do clichê usando o mundo atual :D que bom que gostou! p.s: morte aos machistas,HSAUASHOSAOAS!

**Kate:** opa, de 6 reviews para 35 :O estou muito animada,amoo vcs :D

**Lepi-chan:** obrigadaaa :D desculpe a demora,prometo acelerar o 3 :) beeeijos

**Thaty(de novo):** ontem eu fui fazer uma mudança no meio da fic,por isso repostei. descuuulpe.

**C. Renault:** Pois é, eles não vão morrer :D HUSAHUHSUIOSAIOASIOSA Bom,ela parece com a Hayley na minha cabeça,mas não tem problema se você imaginar ela de cabelo acaju,ok? imaginação totalmente liberada aqui. doug tipo dougie poynter? hum,gostei :B lucas tipo harry,quetau? amo o harry judd - ELES VEM PRO RIO,CARAAA! VIVO HAALLL! ESTOU TÃO FELIZ! (momento fã maluca off) então.. obg por ler,e pode imaginar o que quiser aqui, HUSAUHASHOIASHOISAHIOSAO! x.o.x.o ;D

**Ginna A. Potter:** Interessante mesmo (6) acho que essa vizinhança vai ajudar muito umas coisas pela fic, HUSAUHASOSAHSAOAS' beeeijos :D

**Kate:** HAHAHAHAH,desculpeee. eu fui mudar uma parada,mas já repostei :B beeeeijos

**Virgin Potter:** UHSAUHAHSOASHIASOHISA' sério? a Lily é mongol,caraa xD mas que bom que agrada aos leitores :D potter vai tomar jeito um dia,relaaaxa. HAHAHHAHAHA! beeeijos,obg por acompanhar :)

**Nex Potter:** Muuuuito obrigada mesmo :D tá aí o capítulo,esepero que te agrade tbm! beeeijos

* * *


End file.
